Soul: Guardian Angel
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Ten years since it burned and Mike and Jeremy are back at the worst job in the world. But this time, only two foes stand in their way. Mike's journey to free her friends' souls is almost over...but will the horror that is Fazbear's Fright claim her soul as well as her friends? Five friends went into Freddy's...but will any of them leave? Book 3 in the Soul tetralogy.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised that it'd be up either today or tomorrow and here it is! The next installment in the ****_Soul_**** series. I will tell you this, this story will have a good and a bad ending to keep up with the game's atmosphere. And then there's the whole issue with Scott Cawthon confirming there is a fourth one in the making...and just when I thought that Springtrap and the Marionette were creepy...this new guy is ****_terrifying_****!**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of ****_Guardian Angel_****. I will give you fair warning...this book will be the darkest of the stories so far. This first chapter will prove it as we recap on what's happened so far. This story takes ten years after ****_Shades_****.**

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 1

_June 21, 2008_

Ten years it had been since the old place burnt down. In those ten years, a lot had changed and a lot had stayed the same. Kayle was now chief at the town precinct, having solved many, many cases and putting people behind bars so that they couldn't harm anyone. The town had given her the nickname 'The Judicator' because of her actions. Ashe sat on the town council for many years before ascending to mayor, many changes for the better had happened to the town because of her take-charge attitude. She was very well liked by the people and is currently running her second term.

Four years after the burning of the pizzeria, the Schmidt family was struck with tragedy once more. Anna Schmidt, while on the way to her home from her daughter's wedding was struck by a drunk driver, sending her car off the side of a bridge. She was in the hospital for two months before she breathed her last, Chris Wyatt, and Jill and Garret Harper were in the vehicle when it happened. Garret was killed immediately upon impact while Jill was sent home with a shattered hip and diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. Chris was sent into a coma which he has yet to wake up from.

* * *

Jeremy sat the newspaper down, shaking his head sadly as he saw the headline.

_"__Beloved Middle School Teacher to be Taken Off Life-Support"_

_Chris Wyatt, age 59, is scheduled to be taken off life-support at Union Medical Center later today after six years of being in a coma caused by a car accident that claimed the lives of Garret Harper and Anna Schmidt. A teacher of thirty three years, Wyatt was beloved by all his students. He repeatedly put his students first and was a fierce advocate for Children's Rights especially after the death of his young son, Sam. Wyatt is preceded in death by his wife, Krista Wyatt and his son, Sam Wyatt who was one of the five missing children from the tragedy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on May 4, 1987. Wyatt is survived by his adopted daughter, Wendy and her young son, James."_

He closed his eyes, running his hands through his blond hair, wincing as a painful throb built up along the scar on his forehead. The man's vision went fuzzy as his memory shorted out. What was going on? Where was he?

And then, just as soon as it started, the world snapped back into perspective and Jeremy shook his head, trying to clear it. Twenty years ago and it _still_ hurt. He still had nightmares of seeing Foxy's teeth and then lots of pain and lots of blood.

He had just gotten his bearings when there was a knock at the door. Jeremy slowly got up and walked over, opening the door and looking at the bright-eyed brunet man standing in the hall.

"Hey, are you Jeremy Fitzgerald?" he asked.

"Yeah…who's askin'?" Jeremy growled before wincing and shaking his head, "Sorry, didn't mean to snap…my uh…personality part of the brain is kinda messed up,"

"Eh, no worries man," the newcomer shrugged, waving a hand, "You're better than my mother in-law, so there,"

Jeremy cracked a smile before looking at the other man.

"So…what do you want, and who are you?"

"Sorry," the man apologized before sticking out his hand, "Riley Smith. Uh, my dad said he knew you from his days as a guard at Freddy's,"

"Oh really," Jeremy started, "My memory's hazy…care to give me a name?"

"Fritz Smith," Riley said, "He uh…he got fired after one day. Someone messed with the robots and as a result the kids went missing…so they got rid of him,"

"Ah! I remember!" Jeremy nodded, "How is he? He still got that little hop in his walk?"

Riley grinned, "Yeah. But, that's not why I'm here,"

"Ok…"

"Look," Riley sighed, "My dad's never forgotten the Incident with those poor kids. He decided that he's gonna make a horror attraction based on it and the other incidents surrounding that place…like you and your missing part of your brain,"

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair subconsciously, letting the scar peek out just a bit.

"Anyway…he needs a guard," Riley finished, "He said you'd be a really good one,"

"I'd be happy to work day shift…" Jeremy started before Riley shook his head.

"We don't need one for day shift, Dad's taken it," he replied, "We need a night guard,"

"Your Dad worked in that place in my position, he'd know what exactly I went through," Jeremy growled.

"He does…and he says you're the best person for the job,"

Jeremy shook his head.

"I can't," he said, "I've got a condition. I tend to black out and I need another person there with me. Night shift is a one person job,"

"Not anymore," Riley grinned, "Dad thought of that too. You're gonna have a partner,"

Jeremy frowned.

"Who in their right mind would work in that place at night with killer robots," he deadpanned.

"We don't have any animatronics in there…at least not yet, so it should be a breeze for you two," Riley replied, "You'll just sit there,"

"That's what they told us when I worked at that place," came the low growl.

"C'mon, Jeremy," Riley pleaded, "You're the best person for the job!"

"Find someone else,"

"What if I told you your partner's name?" Riley tried, "I'll give you that and then I'll leave,"

He pulled out a business card, scribbling a name and handed it to Jeremy.

"Give me a call with your decision," Riley said, "Hope to hear from you soon!"

And he walked away.

"Don't count on it," Jeremy growled, walking back inside and sitting on the couch.

But something nagged at the back of Jeremy's mind to take a look at the card. The older man gave a sigh as he picked it up and flipped it over to reveal the name. He nearly dropped it in shock as he saw the untidy scrawl.

_Mikayla Schmidt_.

"Well, if it isn't my fellow Night Guard," Jeremy said with a smile as he picked up the phone and dialed the number,"

_"__What's up?"_ came Riley's voice.

"Mr. Smith," Jeremy said, "You've got yourself a Night Guard. I'll see you in a little bit,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the old building, behind a boarded up wall, something stirred. The room wasn't very big, but there were a few things in there which normally you wouldn't see. There was a dusty, red guitar with a picture of a man, a woman and a child tucked carefully in the strings; an equally as dusty Walkman with a tape marked 'For Matt' inside it; and two stuffed animals, one a dirty white lamb and the other a well-loved fox. All of the items lay in the shadow of a golden bear which lay limply on the floor.

Farther back was a blue and purple box, a slender, black hand lay limply over the side of the box while a golden rabbit lay beside it. Suddenly, the rabbit twitched, eyes flickering to life…a cold pale green surrounded by inky black.

The time…was almost upon them.

**Next, we go see how Mike's doing...she's alive (of course), but we'll also get to meet a new person as well...**

**And I just wanted to say...someone guessed last book what had spooked Emily! I was so happy when someone got it! Anyway, that will be addressed here in a bit. So, until next time!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so now we get to see what Mike's been up to these past ten years. I'll warn you...her life's gotten harder if anything. Anyway, we get to meet three new people (Sam's adopted sister and nephew and someone else...you'll know him when you meet him! :) ) as well as some old faces...**

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 2

Jeremy walked into the horror attraction that afternoon. The thirty-six year old looked around the area with slight contempt.

"Well, they managed to get the decrepit and creepy part down," he muttered.

Child's laughter from the fairground outside filtered into the attraction, making Jeremy's heart hurt. He hadn't been there when the kids died…but he had been around them when their spirits haunted the pizzeria. And according to his talks with Mike after the old place burned down…they followed the pizza chain to the old place. Mike's family had been touched by the monster that killed the kids just as Jeremy's had. Both of them had lost a sibling. Mike her older brother and Jeremy his younger sister.

Come to think of it, Jeremy treated Mike like he had Emily…she'd become something of a little sister to him.

"Hey, man!" came Riley's voice from behind as the brunet young man put his arm around Jeremy, "Glad to see you here!"

Jeremy gave a weak smile as he looked around the place.

"You guys did a pretty creepy job here," the former guard replied.

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Riley beamed, "Had Mike's help with it…since the one you and Dad worked at was pretty new and not as creepy. But, we have some aspects from the old place,"

"Like what…"

"Well, no doors," Riley grinned, "Other than the enter and exit ones anyway,"

"Oh joy," Jeremy deadpanned as Riley led him through the building.

"Yeah, we had a sorta low budget," Riley shrugged, "But, Mike should be here someplace…I'll let you two meet. See ya tomorrow night!"

Jeremy blinked as Riley wandered off, leaving him by himself. Well…this was off to a good start _wasn't_ it?

The man walked down the halls, looking for the girl he had met ten years ago. She'd be what…twenty six? God, it had been _forever_! He stepped over a bunch of wires, shaking his head. It was like they were _wanting_ the place to burn down…or get sued by an injured customer.

"Heh, just like the old place then," he chuckled as he spotted the exit door, "I've been in this whole stupid place and I haven't _seen_ her…"

He stopped as he passed one last door, looking inside and seeing a slender form standing with her back towards him.

"Mike?" Jeremy called, poking his head around the door.

The tall, copper haired woman turned around, revealing the familiar golden eyes, one of which was scarred.

"Jeremy!" Mike grinned, coming over to the older man, "How are you? It's been _years_!"

"I'm doin' ok, really," Jeremy smiled, "You?"

Mike opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a little red-haired boy that sprinted to her side. Mike knelt down as the boy buried his head in her shirt, his little shoulders shaking.

"Robby, what's wrong?" she asked, "Are those kids bothering you again?"

The little boy nodded before looking up…and fixing Jeremy with a golden stare.

"Robby, this is Jeremy, a friend of mine," Mike introduced, "Jeremy, this is my son, Robby,"

"So you married?" Jeremy asked.

"Divorced," Mike deadpanned, "Charlie wasn't happy that I took Riley's offer to work at this place…especially since he found out the truth about my brother and my friends…and what nearly happened to me. But, I needed a job and I had Robby and _Charlie_ wasn't about to help me out on anything…next thing I know, I come back from picking Robby up from day care and there's a note on the fridge telling me to get out. We ended up moving in with Ashe and Kayle. Ashe's house is big enough for all of us and Kayle's getting her apartment remodled. And until I get back on my feet, that's where I've been staying."

"Sorry about that," Jeremy replied, "But the guy's got to be crazy not to stick by you. You're the bravest and toughest person I know,"

"Heh, we Security Guards are a rare breed, huh?" Mike smirked, leaning down and picking her son up, holding him on her shoulder.

"So how old is the lil' guy?" Jeremy asked, waving at Robby, who beamed and waved back.

"Six," Mike told him, "Charlie and I got married when I was nineteen, and then little Robby came around a year later,"

"I heard about your Mom…sorry," Jeremy told her.

"She's with my brother now," Mike said with a faint smile, "She's in a lot less pain,"

"Gwandma singin' with the angels now," Robby chirped, "Mama say that Unca Wobby up dere too an' he playin' with Mama's fwiends too,"

"Are they?" Jeremy asked with a gentle smile as he knelt down in front of the little red-haired boy.

Robby nodded and shyly swung his arms back and forth before Jeremy looked up at Mike.

"You know, your mama used to work at the old place," he told him, "She was very brave and got to play with the robots at night when no one else was there,"

"Weally!?" Robby gasped, turning to face his mother.

* * *

Mike gave a pained smile as she remembered the fire, the four spirits' shrieks of pain as they burned.

"Yep, and she tried to help them when the fire started," Jeremy continued, "They saved her that night,"

"I wanna tell 'em thank you," Robby said firmly, his golden eyes nearly glowing.

"They're not around anymore, lil' Capt'n," Mike told her son, picking him up and kissing his forehead, "But I'm sure they'll be happy you were going to,"

"Oh…o-otay then," Robby mumbled before burying his head in his mother's shoulder, "Mama…I tired,"

Mike gave a soft laugh before nuzzling his head.

"Alright, lil' Capt'n," she said, "We'll go home to Auntie Ashe and Auntie Kayle, ok?"

"Yay!" Robby chirped, hugging his mother around the neck once more, pulling on a silver chain around Mike's neck.

"Ack! Robby!" Mike laughed as she detangled her son's hands from the chain and letting the locket hang freely around her neck.

Jeremy frowned as he saw the silver pendant…there was something familiar about it…he'd _seen_ it before…

He quickly shut down the train of thought as the familiar fog of pain started to mist over his eyes. He was _not_ going to have another episode! Not in front of Mike and her little boy.

"You just haven't had the best of luck," Jeremy admitted, changing the subject.

"Just one loss after another," Mike agreed sadly, "First Robby, then Mama, and now Charlie is being a little…well…I'm not going to say because the lil' Capt'n has ears like a fox. But…I've got my little boy, and that's all I need,"

"And then getting drafted to work at this place," Jeremy added.

"Ha! That too," Mike chuckled as they walked out the door, "C'mon, I've been in here all day, why don't we go and get dinner…my treat?"

"Sure,"

"Can we go t' Mack-Donawds?" Robby asked, his sweet little lisp making even Jeremy's stony visage melt, "An' get chicken nuggets…pwease Mama?"

"I don't see why not, lil' Capt'n," Mike smiled before turning to Jeremy, "Is McDonalds ok with you?"

"Better than takeout," Jeremy smiled.

Robby gave a cheer and reached for Jeremy. The older man took the little boy, noticing the stunned look on Mike's face.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just…he's _never_ warmed up to anyone that fast…not even Kayle and she's his favorite 'Aunt',"

"Guess I just have a way with kids," Jeremy shrugged as the threesome walked out.

A cool breeze ghosted across Mike's neck and she whipped around, clapping her palm to the bare patch of skin.

There was no one in sight in the hall. Mike shuddered, this wasn't funny anymore.

"Mike? You ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Mama?" Robby asked, his golden eyes slightly worried.

"…Yeah," she said unsurely, "Just thought I felt something,"

"Ah, well, the vents act up in this place apparently," he shrugged, "C'mon, let's get everything ready,"

"Ok," she nodded.

_"Mike!"_ a voice whispered urgently.

Mike whipped around, only to see nothing.

"Mike…?"

"Something's here," she stated, "I don't know what it is, but _something_'s still here…"

"I know the both of us have been through the creepy-crazy stuff over the years," Jeremey said seriously, "But let's not bring it up here, ok? This place has bad enough memories. The mur…"

He stopped, remembering what Mike said about the little boy currently sitting on his shoulder.

"It's creepy enough," he amended.

"Alright, alright, let's just go,"

The two former guards and the little boy walked out of the door…right as an icy wind blew past them all...the faint smell of wood, metal, smoke, and the achingly familiar scent of a beloved family member wafted past her. Mike froze as someone whispered in her ear.

_"I'm still here,"_

She turned back towards the entrance, shaking.

"Robby?"

* * *

Chris Wyatt was hooked up to so many machines and wires it wasn't funny. The doctors had basically left him alone, leaving him with his adopted daughter and grandson. The dark-haired woman sat next to her father's side, her little boy peeking over the railing of the bed to see his grandfather one last time.

"Mommy," the little boy asked, "When Grandpa gonna wake up?"

Wendy Wyatt put a gentle hand on her son's head before kissing it, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie…grandpa's going to be seeing grandma Krista and Uncle Sam," she told him, "He's going to go on a very long trip…but we'll see him again when you're much, much older…I promise,"

"O-Okay," James murmured, "But I wanna tell him bye…can he wake up so I can?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," Wendy stammered before clearing her throat, "But I'm sure he can hear you if you tell him,"

James nodded and looked at his mother.

"Mommy…can I say goodbye by myself?" he asked, "Alone?"

Wendy gave a soft laugh but nodded and got up, kissing her father's forehead before walking out of the door. James clambered up on the stool and looked at his comatose grandfather.

"Mommy says you're going on a trip," James said, "But I know you're gonna go to heaven, Grandpa…I wanted to say bye before you went. Mommy said you can hear me…"

"He can,"

James whipped around to see a young man behind him. The boy narrowed his grey eyes and crossed his arms.

"Mommy said that I was ok to be alone," he growled, "You need to get out before I call her…an' why you so _dirty_?"

The man laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a blackened hand before pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

"I escaped a burning building," the man shrugged, "I'm just covered in soot…bet I look scary, huh?"

James shook his head.

"Aw, really?" the man pouted, "And here I was trying so hard…"

"Why are you here," James repeated.

"Same reason as you," the man said, coming closer, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

He leaned down and pressed his sooty forehead against Chris' clean one.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Sam whispered, "I'll be seeing you soon, I promise,"

The door opened and Sam's blackened form blinked out of existence, leaving the faint smell of metal and smoke behind…right as Chris' heart stopped.

**At least Sam got to say goodbye. The spirits won't make their true appearance until the night shift starts (pretty much night 2...when Springtrap comes into play). Little Robby was fun to write, he basically looks like Robby but has Mike's personality mixed with Robby's protectiveness. And now you see why I wrote _Five Nights With Charlie_ before I wrote this...I wanted your opinion of Charlie to still be good while reading that so I didn't have any shouting in the review section. And I'm going to stop this before it starts...but I am _NOT_ pairing Mike and Jeremy together. He is _10 years her senior_! Most we're gonna get from that is strong friendship.**

**Ok, guys. As most of you know, my policy for every chapter is to get at least one review (hence the elvish and English translation below about review and chapters). If you think that's immature then go ahead and think that. The _reason_ I have that is to encourage people to give their feedback. I _want_ to know what you think. I almost never post a chapter unless I get a review (there have been a few exceptions) because I want to know if the previous one was good or bad so that if it was bad, I can delete the chapter and rewrite it (or just edit that part heavily) before moving to the next one and messing up the storyline even more. If you say wanting what's best for my readers is immature...that's your opinion. But it has always been a part of my signing off and it will always be there. I'm not trying to be bratty and 'my way or no way'. I want to hear from you guys, you have no _idea_ how much seeing a review makes my day. Sometimes I wonder if its all worth it and then I see the email saying 'New Review' and my heart lightens. _THAT'S_ why that is there. It's a little selfish of me, but with how my life's going right now...I'm sorry, but I need that little light in my life. So sorry for being immature, I appreciate your criticism, but I don't think I'm being ridiculous. I will keep writing because that's what you guys want, I'm not going to throw a 'fit' because I don't get as many as I'd like. Heck, even _one_ review (even if it's from a guest!) makes my day and motivates me to get the next one written. It just lets me know that someone is reading and that they even have their ideas for what could happen and I _gladly_ accept those.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a direct continuation of the last chapter. We've picked up right after the trio had left the building and are going to get something to eat. In this chapter, we have more spirit activity...but nothing _too_ serious yet. Well...there's the fact that there's a nightmare but...**

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 3

"Done!" Robby chirped, throwing his hands up from the tray, showing off a sticky chocolate smile.

Mike gave a sigh as she took a napkin and wiped off her son's face, making him giggle happily.

"_How_ did you get chocolate on your eyeball?" Mike demanded, wiping at the sticky mess.

"Jeremy did it," Robby giggled.

"Hey now little guy, don't go blaming me for something _you_ did," Jeremy playfully growled, ruffling the bright red hair.

Robby grinned and reached for Jeremy's ever present ball cap…but the older man pulled away.

"Nope, can't have that," Jeremy told him, pulling the bill of the cap down even farther to hide the scar that crossed his forehead.

"Awww!" Robby whined as Mike finished cleaning him.

"Ha! Got it all," she preened, crumpling up the napkin and sitting it down on her tray, "Now, Robby, why don't you go to the restroom before we leave,"

"Otay!" the boy beamed, hopping down from the chair but stopping as his mother got up, "I a big boy, Mama, I can go by myself,"

Mike's bright amber eyes darkened in fear as Robby started off…something not missed by Jeremy.

"Hey, kiddo," he started, "Why don't I go with you?"

Robby stopped and turned to face the older man.

"Otay," Robby shrugged, holding out his hand as Jeremy took it, shooting a look at Mike, who had relaxed considerably.

_"Thank you,"_ she mouthed.

_"Anytime,"_ Jeremy mouthed back as he and Robby walked towards the bathrooms.

"I'll meet you two outside," Mike called as they left.

* * *

The young mother rubbed her arms as she stood outside the restaurant, still shaky from Robby's little outburst. Immediately, she was six again…watching as her white party dress became red from the blood of her friends and brother, as the light died from Robby's eyes…as the shrieks of four spirits echoed within the crimson flames and oily smoke that poured from a building…

She shook her head violently. Now was not the time to think of that. Mike looked up…and froze.

For there, across the street was the tall, blackened form of a man that was staring at her. The man was tall and built like a runner, his skin was covered in black streaks of soot and ashes had turned his hair grey, but there was some color sticking out through the ash covered locks…

The man's hair was a vibrant red underneath the ashes.

Mike's eyes widened and she took a step forwards, opening her mouth to cry out…when something rammed into her legs. Mike looked down just to see her son holding onto her legs, nuzzling her happily as Jeremy came and stood beside her.

"Mike, you ok?" he asked.

Mike looked back across the street…just to see that the man was gone.

"Y-Yeah," Mike nodded, "Just…thought I saw someone I knew,"

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Jeremy had said goodbye and went back to his house while Mike took Robby home. The little boy was about asleep on Mike's shoulder…until he got in the house and the sugar he had consumed earlier in the day kicked in. Mike turned her son loose in the house, letting him play around. She knew that eventually he'd curl up and go to sleep…

"Owie!" Robby cried, making his mother turn around just to see him sprawled on the ground, rubbing his little head.

"Aw, what happened, little guy?" came Kayle's voice as she walked in, picking up the six year old and balancing him on her hip, "You hit your head?"

Robby nodded but was immediately entranced by the shiny metal of Kayle's badge and reached for it.

"Ah, ah, ah little squirt," Kayle chastised as Robby grabbed at the badge, "That would be mine,"

She handed Robby to his mother, watching as Mike lovingly nuzzled his red hair and planted a kiss on his head, making Robby giggle happily before hugging his mother.

"So what happened lil' Capt'n?" Mike asked, "You run into the table again?"

"_No_!" Robby huffed, "I jus' twipped,"

"And smacked your head on the table," Mike deadpanned, sitting her little boy on the table and inspecting him, "Ah, looks like you got a splinter there, lil' Capt'n,"

"Where?" Kayle asked, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she came over.

Mike turned Robby's hand over, making Kayle give a sympathetic hiss.

"Yep, that's gotta come out," she nodded.

Mike reached into the junk drawer and grabbed a pair of pincers while Kayle got some rubbing alcohol and poured it over the instrument.

"Ok, Robby," Mike soothed, "It's gonna pinch a little, but you'll be ok after it, I promise,"

Robby gave a little whimper as Mike carefully started to pull the splinter out…and then the little boy gave a startled yelp, jerking backwards. Mike gasped as the splinter came out, she was afraid that she had hurt Robby in someway, but the boy was staring over her and Kayle's shoulders in shock.

"Robby?" Kayle asked, concerned, "Everything ok?"

The little boy pointed behind the two women.

"There a man," he stated, "He look like me! But he really dirty…"

Mike's eyes flashed as she whirled around…just to see nothing.

"What's going on here?" came Ashe's voice as the young mayor came into the room.

"The little tyke says he saw a guy standing behind me and Mike," Kayle said.

"There's no one behind you now at least," Ashe said, brushing her pale blonde hair away from her eyes.

"But he there!" Robby protested, "He say not to worry 'cause Mama was helpin' me,"

He shifted uncomfortably on the table.

"But he gone as soon as Mama and Auntie Kayle turn around," he muttered.

"I think someone's tired," Mike said, still a little shaky from the incident.

"No I not!" Robby whined, "I _saw_ 'im! I weally did! 'e was _there_!"

"C'mon, lil' Capt'n," Mike started, grunting as she picked up her son, "Goodness! You're getting too heavy for me to do that!"

"I not _tired_!" Robby protested…only to yawn, "Mama!"

* * *

Later that evening, Robby padded into his mother's room.

"Mama?" he asked.

Mike shuffled in her bed, looking up at her son.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"What you doin' up?" Robby countered, "It past your bedtime, Mama,"

The young woman gave a soft laugh as her son came closer, clambering on her bed.

"I can't sleep," he muttered, "Can I stay with you, Mama?"

Mike gave a laugh and nodded, lifting the bedspread and letting Robby burrow inside it, snuggling up to her. Mike held her son to her side as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the two of them had seen that day. Could it be that her brother was back? But no…that was impossible! He burned…they all did.

"Mama," came Robby's little voice.

"Mmhmm?"

"Can you sing? Pwease?" he asked, opening the golden locket around his neck and letting the sweet melody

Mike gave a smile and nodded before opening her mouth to sing.

_"Of winds and waters may you cross,_

_See mountains white and blue,_

_But on your road, let's not forget,_

_The love I have for you…"_

She started humming as Robby snuggled up against her, the melody from his locket weaving through the air. Mike gave a shuddering sigh as she picked up her own locket and opened it, letting her brother's melody join the already haunting melody.

Before she knew it, Mike was asleep.

She stood in the security room of Fazbear's Fright, watching as a dirty, soot-covered form took shape at the right side, shuffling across the massive windowpane like he was limping. The man looked at her, revealing stunning blue eyes.

"Matt?" Mike asked right as the spirit disappeared.

She shook her head, pulling up the camera and looking through a few of the screens…just to see a dirty form of a young woman in a tattered, ash-covered dress.

"Amanda?"

Mike put down the camera just to have the girl reappear in the room arms outstretched and mouth open as if she were trying to say something…only to disappear like the first had.

Something dark flashed across Mike's vision. The guard looked up just to see another soot-covered form peering in from behind the door, crimson eyes afraid and sad.

"Sam?"

But like the others, Sam's darkened form disappeared into the air. The smell of wood, metal and smoke came again and Mike whipped around, just to see the tall, ash-covered, golden eyed form of her brother standing behind her. He lunged at her, crying, only to disappear.

_"Help us,"_ a chorus of four voices pleaded helplessly, _"You promised you'd save us! Why haven't you come back yet?! You abandoned us! You left us to burn! Mike! Please! MIKE!"_

Mike covered her ears, tears streaming as the four spirits reappeared, standing in a circle around her, soot covered hands reaching…until they stopped and all went silent. Mike looked up just to see the burned form of the Marionette standing in the doorway.

**_"All your fault, Mikayla,"_** it droned, **_"You left them to burn, they won't forgive you for that…"_**

"I didn't want to!" Mike cried, "Please, I wanted to save them!"

**_"The only way to make them happy again is to be a part of our family,"_** the Marionette said in sing-song, **_"My associate has learned that it's not so bad…he'll be able to help you too,"_**

Mike looked up just to see the decrepit golden rabbit stalking forwards, cold black and green eyes glaring heatedly at her. The girl tried to run, but the rabbit grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back and causing her to fall to the ground. Mike screamed and cried as he pulled her down the halls into a back room…where Gold sat slumped against the wall.

The girl started screaming and thrashing, trying to throw off the hands that grabbed her…

And ended up punching Kayle in the nose, making blood leak down the police officer's face.

"Ow!" Kayle roared as Mike's golden eyes shot open, terrified.

The wounded woman pinched her nose.

"Agh, God _d_…" Kayle started, but was cut off by Ashe's elbow driving into her gut, "Ow!"

"Remember who's here," she scolded, throwing a look at the terrified boy standing next to the bed.

Robby had felt his mother's nightmare, she had nearly kicked him off the bed all the while crying for him and some other people. The little boy had run into his Aunts' rooms and woke them up, telling them that something was wrong with his mama.

"Easy, Mike," Ashe soothed, holding Mike's trembling form, "It's just a nightmare,"

"I left them," Mike sobbed, "I let them burn…I abandoned them…"

Ashe and Kayle looked at each other. They had _no_ idea what Mike walk talking about, but it was best to let her get it out.

"Mama?" Robby asked, putting a hand on Mike's hand, "You gonna be otay?"

Mike looked up at the touch of her son's hand and gathered the boy in her arms, burying her head into his red hair.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me," she ordered, still crying, "I can't lose you too. You're all I have left,"

"I won't weave you, Mama," Robby promised, planting a sticky kiss on his mother cheek, "An' you can't weave me neither,"

Mike gave a sad smile as she held her son closer.

"I will _never_ leave you," she promised, "I will _always_ be with you. No matter what,"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise," Mike nodded.

"_Pinkie_ pwomise?" Robby asked, holding out said finger.

Mike grinned and hooked her bigger pinkie around his.

"_Pirate_ Pinkie promise," she told him, "Most serious promise there is,"

And with that, she held her son even closer than before.

**I've hidden a little easter egg in this one...anyone spot it? *Hint, it was mentioned in the first book* Anyway, next we'll get to the first night. And just to let you know...the spirits don't blame Mike for what happened to them. It's just her own subconscious that is guilting her into thinking that.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then! The first night...nothin' much happens, but still, we get to see Mike and Jeremy's comments in concern to the new 'Phone Dude' (that's what everyone's callin' him...it's just Riley to me). No spirits in this one...but lil' Robby is trying to figure out what's got his mom so spooked about the nightmare she had.**

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 4

"Mama, where you goin'?" Robby asked, tugging on the violet shirt of his mother's uniform as Mike put her hair up and through the hole in the back of her cap.

The young woman gave a smile as she knelt down in front of her son and hugged him.

"Mama's gotta go to work," she told him.

"But it past your bedtime!" Robby protested, "Who gonna keep you safe from tha bad dweams?"

Mike picked up her son, smiling as he patted her badge.

"Pwetty," he breathed before turning his golden gaze to look into his mother's identical one, "But Mama, who gonna keep the bad man away from you?"

"Bad man?" Mike asked.

"Uh huh, the one who tried to put you in a teddy bear," Robby started, "You started cryin' last night, tellin' him not to do it,"

Mike shook her head and pressed her forehead to Robby's.

"Don't worry about it," she told him, "Everything's gonna be ok, lil' Capt'n. I'll be home before you wake up, I promise,"

"But _Mama_!" Robby whined, "Why you have to go?"

"Because Mama made a promise," Mike told him, "I promised that I'd help Jeremy out and watch over the new place at the fairgrounds,"

"But why?"

"'Cause Mr. Smith asked me to help," Mike said, tapping his nose, "Remember what we said about promises?"

"T' keep 'em,"

"That's right,"

"An' wha' 'bout Unca Wobby?" the little boy asked.

The color drained from Mike's face as Robby looked up at her.

"W-What about him," she finally stammered.

"You cryin' 'bout 'im last night," Robby stated, "you say you not mean t' let 'im burn. I tot Unca Wobby died in a car crash?"

"He…did…" Mike lied, looking away.

"You lyin', Mama," Robby accused, "You say lyin' a _bad_ ting,"

"Look, lil' Capt'n…I don't want to talk about it," Mike said uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to,"

"_Why_?" Robby pressed, "Wha 'appen t' Unca Wobby? I wanna know! Why you cry e'ery time Auntie Kayle or Auntie Ashe say sometin' 'bout it…"

"Robby, not now," Mike told him.

"I WANNA KNOW!" Robby screeched.

"Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt!" Mike growled, eyes flashing darkly, "That is e_nough_! Now, I told you all you need to know. You don't need to know all the details until you're older. Do you understand?"

"But I a big boy, Mama!"

"Not for this," Mike told him, "Robby…I don't want to lose you like I lost your uncle. Please just…just wait until you're older, okay?"

Robby crossed his arms, fixing her with the patented 'Robby Glare' that her brother had used on those who messed with him…making Mike's heart hurt even more than it had before.

"Fine," he huffed, "But I gonna find out!"

"Not tonight you won't," Mike promised as they walked into the living room and she sat him down.

She held his hand as they walked towards Ashe and Kayle, the latter who was drinking coffee and had a bandage across her discolored nose.

"You 'it figgin' hard," Kayle grumbled, throwing a halfhearted glare at Mike, who gave a sheepish smile, "Da guys ask'd who I pick'd a 'ight wid…I tod 'em dat I got 'it by ma security guard best friend,"

"Your nose got in the way of my fist," Mike shrugged, "Your fault,"

"Yah _right_," Kayle growled, "One 'eck o' a nightmare,"

"You could say that again," Mike muttered, throwing a look at Robby and warning her friends not to say anything about it while he was there.

The two had seen the drawing Mike had done of it…and as time went by, Mike's skill had grown. The drawing looked _alive_. They could see Springtrap's every detail…even the bits of Scott's corpse inside the jaw of the monster, the glowing eyes that glared heatedly at her as he dragged her by the hair towards the other spring suit, the sad and terrified faces of the four spirits, blackened with soot and ashes, the aura of triumph from the Marionette as it watched Springtrap dragging Mike to Gold.

"I've gotta go," Mike said, "I'll talk to you guys later, ok?"

"See ya," Ashe smiled, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of Robby for you,"

"You guys are amazing," Mike grinned before kneeling down and kissing her son on the forehead, "I'll be back before you wake up. You be good for Auntie Ashe and Auntie Kayle, ok?"

"Otay," Robby muttered before hugging his mother, "Mama? I sorry I made you mad,"

"I'm not mad," Mike told him, "I'm just…not ready for you to know quite yet. Ok?"

"Otay,"

"I love you, lil' Capt'n,"

"I wove you too, Mama,"

And after hugging her son one last time, Mike left for her first night at Fazbear's Fright.

* * *

"You're late!" Mike chastised as Jeremy walked in, also clad in the violet uniform that he had worn all those many years ago.

"Well, you look fabulous," the older guard deadpanned, "We're two grapes in a pod, then,"

"Grapes grow in clusters, not pods, Jeremy," Mike teased as Jeremy sat down in the chair next to her, waving her off, "Now, what took you so long?"

"I um…had something I needed to take care of at the hospital," he admitted, "Paying my respects to Mr. Wyatt,"

It was partly true…he originally went there for that…but he ended up having another episode and the doctors kept him for a few hours longer than what he was expecting…resulting in getting to the attraction at 11:58 instead of 11:30 like he'd planned.

Mike's face turned pained as she turned her head.

"You were friends with his son…Sam, right?"

"Yeah," Mike murmured, wincing at the memory of Sam's wide crimson gaze as the knife blade poked through his shirt from his stomach, "He was four years older than me…but we were close friends…all five of us were,"

"That's right…I keep forgetting, sorry," Jeremy murmured, "I mean…I thought you would have said goodbye…"

"I did that before I came over here," Mike told him, "The only one left out of our parents is Mrs. Harper…"

"What about your dad?"

Mike's fists clenched, knuckles white as she shook angrily.

"I don't want to talk about that slime," she hissed bitterly, "Charlie's no better than that monster. Why anyone would _do_ that to their children is _beyond_ me. We were going to be leaving him on that day…Robby never got to see Mama and I move…he…he…"

She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears came. She felt Jeremy's hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Mike," Jeremy murmured softly, "I know. Probably better than anyone else. You lost your big brother to that monster…I lost my little sister, remember? Working at this place is hard for the both of us…but ya know what? We're gonna survive the night because…"

"Because there's nothing that wants to kill us?" Mike deadpanned.

"Ennnnh! Wrong answer!" Jeremy grinned, "Because we're the mighty and power night guards!"

Mike gave a weak laugh as Jeremy pulled the bill of his ball cap farther down his forehead.

"But hey, just think…after the stuff we've been through…I doubt there's much that'll surprise us," he continued, "I'd be surprised if there was a…"

The phone rang and Jeremy blinked.

"Phone…call…" he finished as the phone went to messaging.

_"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night!"_

"Oh hey, Riley!" Mike smiled, "What's up?"

_"I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, _right now_,"_

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Jeremy asked, "Mike…what if they manage to find one of the furries?"

_"So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you two can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"_

"Unlike the last one," Mike growled dryly, "But then…I doubt we'll have crazy former guards trying to torch the place…"

"Yeah, they're all behind bars now," Jeremy said smugly.

_"Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction,"_

"Ok, _that's_ new," Mike blinked, "Did he tell you that?"

"Nope,"

"Wonder what else he'll spring on us?" Mike asked.

_"Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!"_

"Yay, just the role I auditioned for," Jeremy deadpanned, making Mike snort.

_"So not only will you two be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner…"_

"'Cause _God forbid _there'd be something in here worth stealing," Mike snorted, "Nothin' but ol' parts,"

_"But you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new,"_

"Oh, please do," Jeremy sighed.

_"We found another set of drawings, always nice,"_

"Can't get enough drawings," Mike snarked, "They make the place _so_ homey!"

Jeremy laughed at that one.

"…_and a _Foxy head_!"_

Both guards froze. Mike in shock, Jeremy in fear. The former seeing her brother's badly burned form shutting down in her arms while the latter seeing the spirit's sharp teeth as they bit into his head.

"_Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay," _Riley continued, not even paying attention to the silence from the guards before both of them snapped out of it, "_and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers._

_"Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, 'Boo!'"_

"Don't look at me," Mike said, noticing how Jeremy's grey gaze instantly flicked to her, "I might know how to get into a spring-suit…but there is _no freaking way_ I'm going around to say _'boo'_. _You_ can do that, Jeremy dear,"

"_You're_ the likable one," Jeremy pointed out.

"And _you're_ the one scary enough to do it," Mike snarked back, "Heh, you might not even need the mask…your face is scary enough! Wait, nah, we'd make them cry if they saw your face…so the mask it is!"

"Ouch, Ms. Schmidt," Jeremy deadpanned, "That hurt…to the core,"

Mike gave a cheeky smile as Riley laughed nervously.

"_Uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that,"_

"There is…" Mike nodded, "But I wouldn't go in…there's really nothing of value in there,"

_"So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button,"_

"I figured that out already," Jeremy scoffed, flipping through the cameras, "Ugh, and I thought the static at _my _workplace was bad,"

"_Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams..."_

"Oooo, that's new," Mike smiled, "Wait…if we _do_ get one…they'll be able to crawl through the vents?"

"Don't be so surprised," Jeremy told her, "Bonnie and Chica were able to…just like their Toy counterparts, Chichi and Bonbon…uh, Foxy's countarpart Mangle was able to do that too…but I guess Foxy was just too stiff in the joints to move like that. Although…having a faceless Bonnie crawling through the vents is terrifying. All those wires and all you see are two little white dots where his eyes are supposed to be,"

Mike shuddered. The spirits has said that Sam had gotten his face and arm ripped off at the old location by Amanda's counterpart…but that was during a fight and Sam accidently snapped off the Toy's beak. Sam didn't like to talk about it and his voice always glitched out and his eyes always darkened when it was mentioned.

"_Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline,"_

"Offline…why would they go offline?" Jeremy demanded.

"Good God this is worse than _my_ workplace!" Mike blinked, "You mean to tell me that the audio, camera _and_ vents are gonna go out!? Why the heck do we need to have audio for!?"

_"Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe..."_

"OH NO _DIP_ SHERLOCK!" both guards screeched.

_"Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation,"_

"Oh, why is that?" Jeremy demanded, "Is it gonna turn into a black hole in here if we don't and _suck out all our air!?"_

_"Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya both tomorrow night!"_

And he _finally_ hung up.

"Well, _that_ was informative," Mike snorted, "And _long_. Look! It's already four a.m.!"

"Huh…easiest night _I've_ ever had," Jeremy shrugged.

"Since there's no animatronics tonight…what do we do now?" Mike asked.

"…I guess we just sit here?" Jeremy asked, "I mean…nothin' coming after us tonight. With luck, we won't have to worry about any furries _ever_. Just snot-nosed brats running around in the corners and making out,"

"And _you'll_ scare them while in the furry suit," Mike teased.

"Ahaha…no," Jeremy growled, "Not on your life,"

"C'mon, Jeremy, you'd be a cute bear," Mike teased.

"What makes you think it'd be a bear!?" Jeremy demanded, "Could be the bunny…or the duck,"

"Chicken," Mike automatically corrected, "She's a chicken, not a duck,"

Jeremy laughed long and loud.

"I was hoping I'd get that outta you!" he grinned, "I know she's a chicken…I just wanted to see what you'd say!"

Mike shot him a glare before smiling evilly.

"We _could_ make you do the chicken dance…" she grinned.

Jeremy's face whitened.

"You _wouldn't_," he hissed.

"I _would_," she laughed, "And believe me…_I_ know what it looks like,"

Jeremy blinked for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughter.

"You mean…_Chica_ did the chicken dance!?"

"It was pretty funny," Mike admitted…right as the bells rang.

"Yeah! We did it?" Jeremy shrugged, "I dunno…it's just not as satisfying when you're not fending off furries…"

"Ain't that the truth," Mike nodded as she got up, grabbing her backpack, "Well, Mr. Fitzgerald…I have a little boy to wake up and play with for a little bit before I go to sleep. I will see you tonight,"

And she left.

**Next up...the guards get to play with Springtrap...but will they be alone in this fight? ...Or will they have some help? Also, this coming week, I apologize if there's some days where there's no update. My finals are this week and I'll be spending every waking moment preparing for those...especially working on editing a rendition (sorta 'cover' I guess) of 'Balloons' by Mandopony that I've put together (with me singing the lyrics) for my final project in my technology class.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I've been working on finals and studying for them. Anyway, here's night two of the two's job...and although Springtrap and some phantoms make appearances, they won't really become active until night 3. **

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 5

Riley gave a frustrated sigh as he paced around the burned building. Four hours. Four. _Freaking_. Hours they've been stuck here searching for something that it was very possible they wouldn't find. The creep on the phone probably was lying to them and was having a _riot_ thinking about them aimlessly wandering around the pizzeria looking for a…

_THUNK_!

"Hey! Riles!" a worker yelled, "We found somethin'!"

"Well don't just stand there!" Riley yelled, "Bring it down!"

_THUNK!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall…Springtrap's ears pricked forwards, his cold green-white eyes flickering to life as something hit the wall.

**"Did you hear that?"** he rasped, looking at the wall.

The burned form of the Marionette painfully hauled itself upwards and looked at the wall as dust rained down.

**_"I see it,"_** it hummed, **_"Well, looks like we won't be trapped here for all eternity…might be best if we look inactive…don't want to scare them…yet,"_**

The spring suit gave a harsh, nails on metal chuckle as it looked at its bear counterpart.

**"Yet…I've been waiting ten years…I can wait a few more hours…"**

And the wall came crashing down.

Soon…and very soon…the legend would come to life.

* * *

"RAWR!" Robby cried, jumping on his mother's stomach, making the older woman give a wheeze as her eyes flew open and she bent upwards.

"Ow, _Robby_!" Mike groaned.

"Time t' get up, Mama!" Robby chirped, bouncing on his mother, "Time t' play!"

"Oh…sweetie…not now…" Mike mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered closed again…

Right as something cold shot down her back.

"YAH!" Mike yelped, shooting up as faint laughter echoed through the area.

She clawed at the ice cube that had fallen down her shirt and glared half-heartedly at her son.

"_Robby_…" she warned.

"Wasn't me!" the boy protested, "Tha man did it!"

"You're the only one here…you _had_ to be the one to do it,"

"But it wasn't!" Robby whined.

Mike closed a golden eye as Robby set his jaw, looking scarily like his namesake when he did. He hadn't lied to her yet…why would he start now? She shook her head as she picked up her son and kissed his forehead.

"Alright," she told him gently before yawning, "What time is it?"

"Tha clock look like dis," Robby told her, putting his hands straight up in an arrow-like position, "I hungry, Mama,"

"Hmm…seems like I got enough sleep," Mike muttered, starting towards the kitchen.

"You had bad dweam again, didn't you Mama?" Robby asked, making Mike sigh.

She'd seen the Marionette and Springtrap again…but this time, they were alone in the old place before the world turned bright and they were in Fazbear's Fright. She…didn't want to remember what happened after that…

"Yeah, baby," Mike muttered, setting her son on the counter before searching through the pantry to find something to fix him, "But don't worry about it…It's nothing,"

"You have 'em e'ery night?"

Mike gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Since I was your age," she told him, there was no need to hide that from him, "I used to have a little toy fox that helped keep them away,"

"Wha happen t' it?"

"I…lost it in a fire," Mike sighed as she made him a sandwich, and started to cut the edges into a star shape…he refused to eat it any other way, "It…it was my brother's and I took it with me to work the night the building burned down…I must have left it in there,"

"Oh…I sorry Mama," Robby told her, patting her arm as Mike sat down a little plate in front of him.

Robby picked up one of the 'stars' and handed it to his mother. Mike smiled as they partook in their little tradition, both of them would take the star and hand it to the other before eating it. Robby nibbled on the points until he had a lopsided circle with his teeth marks. Mike just started eating, kissing her son's head as she finished, making him giggle happily.

"Mama, do you have t' work t'night?" he asked.

Mike nodded.

"Jus'…be careful," he pleaded, "Sometin' bad gonna happen,"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Dunno…" Robby admitted, "But sometin' not wight,"

* * *

Jeremy ended up getting to work before Mike did. The older guard sighed as he walked in…just his luck that when he thought he'd gotten away from the franchise…he got sucked back in.

A loud clattering sound caught his attention and immediately his hand went to his taser. There shouldn't have been _anyone_ in here…

"Easy, Jere," he muttered, "It's probably just Mike coming in…"

But the dark shape on the other side of the window…was _not_ her. Jeremy's blood iced over as the dark form limped past the window, looking all the world like a man…but covered in dirt and soot.

"Hey!" Jeremy snapped, "We're closed! This place isn't open until next week ya know!"

He froze as the man stopped, turning his dirty face towards him and revealing stunning blue eyes that shone with an almost unearthly light.

_"H-He-Help…u-us…"_ the man rasped before the area went dark, reminding the guard of that _one_ time he _ever_ saw Freddy completely lose it.

But when the lights came back on…the man was gone.

"Jeremy?"

The other guard jumped as if he'd been stung, making Mike back off slightly.

"Whoa…you ok?"

"F-Fine," Jeremy lied, taking his eyes off the window to look at his coworker, "Ready for night two?"

"As I'll ever be," Mike replied, sitting in the chair and pulling up the cameras right as the phone rang.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Jeremy told her, "We might _actually_ get to be normal Night Guards instead of robot babysitters,"

"Oh like you didn't mind that at all," Mike shot back, poking Jeremy in the shoulder.

_"Hey, guys!"_ Riley greeted_, "Okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!"_

"You don't say," Jeremy grumbled as the two monitored the cameras.

"_I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that…"_

"Oh…he's not talking about what I think he's talking about is he?" Mike asked.

"_So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction," _Riley continued, oblivious to the annoyed glares the phone was getting,_ "Dude, that makes this feel legit, man,"_

"Oh, _totally_," Jeremy snarked.

_"But I have an even better surprise for you two, and you're not gonna believe this…"_

"We're not?" Mike asked, "Seriously, Riley…after all we've been through?"

_"…We _found_ one. A REAL one,"_

Both guards froze, staring at the phone.

"Found one…what does he mean 'found' one…" Jeremy asked slowly.

"And _real_ one?" Mike added.

_"Uh-oh-uh gotta go guys- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found!"_

"No!" Jeremy snapped.

_"Talk to you later, guys!"_

"_No_!" the older guard repeated, "_Scr…!_"

_"Uh, hello! Hello, hello!"_

Mike froze, shaking uncontrollably as her brother's killer's voice filtered through the speaker. Jeremy, however, went into a full-blown tirade.

"NO! _Forget you _man!" he snarled, "You lying scumbag! 'Nothing to worry about' my rear end! You nearly got me killed on _so_ many occasions you lying son of a…"

"JEREMY!" Mike snapped, cutting him off and getting a cold grey glare aimed at her before softening.

"Mike…you ok? You look really pale," Jeremy said gently.

"I…I'm ok," she stammered, clearing her throat, "Just…keep an eye on those systems, ok?"

_"Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," _Scott's voice continued, "_Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits,"_

"Spring suits," Mike explained, "There's a Freddy and a Bonnie one,"

"_So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur,"_

"Wouldn't be Freddy's without _that, _eh Mike?" Jeremy asked wryly.

"_First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value,"_

"Huh, glad to see _that _hasn't changed," Jeremy muttered, then clarified after seeing Mike's confused face, "Back at the really old place, the Toys and the older models reacted to sound. They'd go just about anywhere where they heard noise…hence why they gave me a music box to wind up and it kept them outta my office…but that was before I found out they were friendly,"

"_To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

And the tape ended…right as red lights started flashing and alarms started blaring. Mike looked down at the maintenance panel and blinked.

_Ventilation Error_.

"Huh…" she murmured, tapping the screen and rebooting the system.

"What's happening?!" Jeremy demanded.

After a few long moments, the lights stopped flashing and Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok…so that was the ventilation error we needed to worry about," she explained.

"But why did we need to worry about it?" Jeremy asked, switching out of the vent cams and into the normal ones…only to give a startled cry as something blocked most of his screen.

He put down the camera and his grey eyes widened as some sort of man-shaped figure stood in front of him, lunging at him with a screech before bursting into a flash of white light.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Jeremy yelled, nearly falling out of his chair before patting his chest in shock, "I'M ALIVE!?"

"Jeremy?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh at the expression on her friend's face, "What happened?"

"Did you not see that?!" Jeremy demanded, making Mike shake her head, "How could you not see that!?"

"See what!?" Mike demanded.

"Little demon child!" Jeremy gasped, jabbing at the screen, "Evil burned demon child!"

"I think you're seeing things again," Mike told him gently as she fixed the error that had cropped up, "Ah, _God_, this place needs a _major_ tune up! Here, Jeremy, switch me places, okay?"

The other guard gave a shaky nod and rolled over to Mike's side of the room, letting her switch places.

* * *

The younger guard flipped through the cameras, pausing when CAM 02 was glitched out from static. Mike frowned, studying the picture as it cleared…and her blood ran cold.

"Um…Jeremy…" she started, motioning for the older guard to come closer, "Look…"

The older guard leaned over her shoulder and stared at the camera.

"What the heck is _that_?" he muttered, staring at the two ghostly green-white points of light behind the empty Bonnie head.

"I…I think we found our animatronic," Mike whispered as the camera glitched out and the lights were gone.

Jeremy frowned and pressed the 'play audio' button on the monitor, letting child's laughter ring out from the camera. The camera glitched out again and the two ghostly lights reappeared.

"Ah, so _that's_ what the audio is for!" he nodded, "No doors…no mask…no flashlight…but we can get that thing away from the office by playing a sound of a kid laughing…_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"_

"Hey, don't dis it," Mike chastised, "It's working!"

"For now…"

Mike rolled her eyes and switched to another camera…only to nearly drop the camera in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS _THAT_!?" she screeched as Jeremy picked up the camera.

The older guard gave a slight smile.

"Ah, that'd be Mangle," he told her, "Foxy's counterpart,"

"That white fox from the old place!?" Mike demanded, "What _happened_ to her!?"

"Toddlers," was all Jeremy would say…

Right as a dark shape with glittering eyes ducked down from the window.

"I SAW THAT!" Mike shrieked, "I _FREAKING SAW THAT_! LITTLE EYES PEEKING OVER THE THING!"

"Who's seeing things _now_?" Jeremy snarked, taking the cameras back, "That better have not been that furry we saw…_please_ don't let it be that…"

"Play a sound…_quick_," Mike ordered.

* * *

"I SAW THAT!" a familiar female voice shrieked, "I _FREAKING SAW THAT_! LITTLE EYES PEEKING OVER THE THING!"

Springtrap gave a raspy laugh as he heard Mike's shriek of terror.

**"So you came back after all these years,"** he grinned, **"Oh, Mikey…we're going to have fun over the next few nights…and then I'll enjoy watching the light fade from those golden eyes,"**

Little did he know, another figure watched him, golden eyes scared…but not for themselves.

"I'm not going to let you get to Mike," Robby promised, his ears flicking forwards as he crept back into the shadows, "I swear by everything I hold dear…"

Right as the clock struck six and pain flooded through every fiber of his being.

**Next time, we'll get to see more action between everyone. Springtrap starts getting aggressive...and who knows, maybe some ghosts will show up?**

**I also want to address this because it's been popping up more and more and I'm starting to get annoyed by it. Guys, if you're reading my stories and you want me to update another one...please respect me enough as a scribbler to put that on _that_ story and not on this one. I've been getting quite a few guest reviews that have been telling me to update another story...and they were written on this one. I'm normally patient and tolerant of this sort of thing...but I've had it. If you put a review on here telling me to update another story but don't have anything to say about this one, it will be removed. I thought I'd give you fair warning because it's getting annoying not only to me, but to other readers as well. I will update the other stories when I get inspired to do so. But until then, _Soul: Guardian Angel_ will be my main priority because it's the one I'm more focused on.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To make up for the length of time it took for the last one, here's the next one! And just to clear this up because a few people have thought this...the spirits are still 'human' during the day. Reasons for why they seem to disappear and such during the day will be explained below! So, this chapter, Springtrap starts getting more and more aggressive...and someone pays the two guards a visit...but at the opening here...we get to see our favorite phantom foursome!**

**I own nothing but the OCs**

Chapter 6

"Mi-e's -ack!"

The three other spirits looked up as Robby dashed into their hiding place, fading in and out of view as his power glitched out on him. Ever since the fire, their control over their gifts had weakened. Matt's shadows blacked out entire areas and smashed into things without his say-so, Amanda had a permanent electrical field around her that shocked anyone who came close, Sam would randomly appear in places before spooking and reappearing in his original spot while Robby moved so fast that he tended to be invisible.

"What? Where!?" Matt asked, struggling to get up but failing and crashing back to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Easy, Matt," Amanda soothed, reaching for him before remembering and jerking her hand back.

Matt's leg was literally broken. The fire ten years ago had shattered his right leg, making it nigh impossible to get up and walk. He limped whenever he did.

"s-e was in - -ecurity room with a – an- -urderer wants to – her like he – he would," Robby's voice cut in and out along with his fading and reappearing form.

"What did he say?" Amanda asked.

"He said that she was in the security room with a new guy and our murderer wants to kill her like he said he would," Sam's voice came from literally nowhere before her reappeared next to Robby, "Am I right?"

Robby nodded, but due to the fact that he was flickering in and out of view it just looked like he tilted his head up.

"Maybe we should go see her!" Amanda smiled, "I mean, it's been ten years…she missed us last time…"

"We—an't stay in f-cus," Robby reminded her before giving an unamused look, "S-upid v-o voice!"

"Well, with you, maybe it's best if you do something visual rather than speaking," Matt suggested, his blue eyes bright in his blackened face, "More than likely, it's gonna be like our first meeting with her,"

"When?" Amanda asked.

"We can start doing things now," Matt suggested, "No one's here…"

Robby gave a thumbs up, not risking trying to talk while the other two spirits nodded.

"It's settled then, we get a move on to let Mike know we're still here," Matt said with a smile, "Now, someone help me up?"

* * *

Mike got in really super early. There was no _way_ Jeremy was going to beat her there…and she wanted to get a look at the place before Springtrap became active. The young woman sat down in the security office, grabbing the two tablets and putting them on the desk, ready for the night of horror that awaited her and Jeremy. Suddenly, the phone rang, making Mike jump sky high.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times before Mike picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Can you guess…who. I. Am?"_

Mike's blood ran cold for a moment before the voice, raspy and sounding like nails on metal, spoke again.

_"I-**I-**I**-I.** Am. **Still**. Here,"_

She slammed the phone down on the cradle and shook her head.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, _soooo_ much nope!" she shuddered, "Just stay away! Ok? Ok!"

Mike looked back up just to see a dark form duck down from the window. She got out of her chair and leaned forwards, pressing her hands against the glass. She saw words scratched onto the tile in front of her in four different handwritings and her heart froze.

_Release. Us. Help. Us. Save. Us. Free. Us._

But what really made her heart leap into her throat was the two words scrawled below it in dark black…

_You. Can't._

"Nooooo, it's too early for you to be out!" Mike groaned, putting her head in her hands, "It's not even midnight!"

"Good, because that'd mean I'd be late," Jeremy's voice said.

"THANK GOD! ANOTHER HUMAN BEING!" Mike yelled, throwing her hands up, "Ugh! And just when I thought _my_ old workplace was creepy enough,"

"Eh, I've seen those conditions," Jeremy nodded, "Not fun…but this place makes it look like _my_ first workplace,"

He sat down in his chair before freezing and looking at the figurines of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the desk.

"Why does Chica have little vampire teeth?" Jeremy asked, picking up the figurine and smiling, "That's freaking _adorable_!"

"Big tough guy says little toys are adorable?" Mike asked, arching an eyebrow, "Well, now I've seen everything,"

"Eh, your little guy's cuter," Jeremy shrugged.

"And _now_ you're being a suck up," Mike chastised, shoving Jeremy and making him grin as he got up.

"I'm gonna use the restroom before we get started…if I don't and that glowy-eyed creep shows his face…" he trailed off and Mike smacked him with the camera tablet.

"TMI!" she yelled, making him laugh and walk out the door.

Mike rolled her eyes and pulled up the cameras. She flipped around the area…but stopped when she got to CAM 04. She closed her eyes as she saw the Foxy head that Riley had talked about on the wall.

"I miss you, Robby," Mike sighed, reopening her eyes…and freezing.

Because standing in the middle of that room was Robby. Burned and scorched and covered in soot and ashes…but it was him. His image flickered in and out with the static and Mike gasped, falling out of her chair right as Jeremy walked in.

"MIKE!" the older man yelled, rushing to her as the ventilation systems went offline and the alarms blared. "You ok!?"

"'m fine…" Mike murmured, "I just…"

"Mike, what did Riley tell you about that vent!?" Jeremy growled, helping Mike to her feet, "The air-supply is screwy sometimes…that's why we have to fix it as often as we do,"

"I saw him…" Mike babbled, eyes wide.

"Saw _who_?"

"My brother," she stammered, "_Robby's _here! I thought I lost him and the others but I guess he wasn't done…Jeremy, I have to help him!"

"Mike, your brother's dead," Jeremy told her slowly, "Has been for twenty years, it was probably a hallucination brought on by the old air in the vents,"

Mike sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at the cameras. She froze and showed Jeremy the screen.

"Then explain this," she told him.

Right above the Foxy lamp were words written in scarlet.

_I. Am. Still. Here._

And right underneath that.

_GET OUT!_

"Still think I'm hallucinating?"

* * *

After the incident with Robby, Mike and Jeremy set back to work, still a little shaken, but they knew they had to get their minds back into the rhythm beaten into them from their experiences. They didn't know if that thing was friendly…and they as sure as heck weren't going to let it in their office to find out.

"Found him!" Jeremy yelled, "Dang, he's _way_ back there…and oh my God he's looking right at us,"

"What?" Mike asked, leaning over and seeing the cold green-white glare looking right into the camera, "Um…Jeremy…I don't think he's friendly…"

"Well, he ain't no Chica, _that's_ for sure," Jeremy said, "That bird was the most friendly outta all of them. Always wanted to help,"

"Heh, some things never change," Mike smiled, looking out the door…just to see a flicker of silver, "What the…"

"…Mike?" Jeremy asked as the woman got out of her seat, "Mike…hey, what are you doing?"

Mike didn't pay any attention to him, instead poking her head out of the office and looking down the hall…just to see the silver form dart away. But this time, Mike got a good look at it.

Her eyes widened as she sprinted out of the office and down the hall.

"MIKE! GET BACK HERE!" Jeremy yelled, charging out after her, spare tablets in hand.

He might not be in the office…but he was going to make sure that that monster stayed away from him and Mike…and then he got himself lost, Mike very, _very_ far ahead of him.

* * *

Mike on the other hand stopped and looked around. She was just starting to think that running out was a bad idea…

"Robby!" she gasped as she caught sight of the silver shape, only for it to flicker out of sight, "WAIT! NO! ROBBY! COME BACK!"

She raced towards the area where her brother's spirit had disappeared.

"Robby?" Mike asked softly, looking around the corner…just for something large and _heavy_ grab her shoulder and force her to turn around.

The smile on her face for seeing her brother again suddenly _died_ as not Foxy's lean form confronted her…but something that looked like Bonnie. The animatronic gave a rasping hiss and opened its mouth to bite. Mike screamed, flinching away right as something heavy knocked into both human and animatronic, a hand grabbed around Mike and dragged her a ways away. When Mike dared to open her eyes, she saw dirty and singed _red_ fur and gold eyes.

"Robby?"

The fox didn't answer, just kept running…only for a voice to cut through the air.

**"I will come back…I always do,"**

The duo ran through the building and into the security room before the animatronic plunked Mike down in her chair.

"Do you have a**ny-**any i**de-a**ny _idea_ what you put me through!?" the spirit stammered, eyes wild and voice glitching as his metal frame shook.

"It _is_ you!" Mike beamed, hugging the Fox's jaw.

"_Miiikeee_!" Robby groaned, gently detaching her from him, "_Why_ are you out of the office?"

"I saw you," Mike told him.

"I wasn't anywhere near you," Robby blinked, "I just happened to see Springtrap back there and noticed he was stalking…then you come around the corner like the hounds of H-E double hockey sticks were coming after you,"

"Springtrap?"

"That broken Easter Bunny reject," Robby dismissed, "Tried to kill you? Finish the job?"

"Scott!?"

"And we have a winner," Robby deadpanned, "Mike, where have you been? We've missed you,"

"Here, still," she told him, "Just not around this place…not after the fire,"

Robby's golden eyes turned sad but he nuzzled her gently in any case.

"I understand," he told her, "But I'm glad you're back…I just wish I didn't have to save you just to see you,"

Mike gave a smile before gasping.

"Crap! I completely forgot!" she sputtered, picking up her monitor and looking through it, trying to find Jeremy.

"What? What is it?" Robby asked, peering over her.

"My co-worker chased after me when I ran," Mike explained, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Springtrap in the far back and Jeremy on the other end of the building, "I hope that monster doesn't get him…"

"He'll be ok, I think," Robby told her, "Springtrap's more interested in hurting you than the other guy,"

"Still…It'd be best if I could help him out a bit," Mike said, playing audio in a room away from Jeremy and watching as Springtrap stalked inside it.

"Keep an eye on your vents," Robby instructed as the ventilation error flashed.

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_," Mike grumbled, flipping to the maintenance panel and rebooting it, "God, I've heard it from Jeremy, now I'm hearing it from my dead brother,"

"I just want you to be safe,"

Mike looked up at her brother, who then proceeded to nuzzle her cheek, his whiskers tickling her…and then he licked her again.

"_Robby_!" Mike growled, "What have I told you about that!?"

"I know what you've said," he chuckled, "And I don't c-"

Mike saw a shadow pass over the control panel and smelled ozone…

_"SCREEEEEEE!"_

Robby shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, twitching like mad as sparks of electricity arced over his lean frame. Mike's eyes widened as she knelt down next to her brother, but she was yanked back to her feet by a strong hand grabbing her wrist.

"Run, Mike!" Jeremy yelled, pulling back the taser before taking Mike and the both of them rushed out of the office, "Hurry!"

"Jeremy!?" Mike sputtered, "What the heck!?"

Robby groaned in pain, eyes resetting as his saw Jeremy take Mike from the office. The spirit's golden eyes darkened to black as a low, threatening snarl built up in his throat.

Whoever took his sister was _not_ going to like what was coming their way!

**This will not end well. That's all I gotta say (Oh, and that was Springtrap on the phone, not one of our good little ghosts...now that he's free to move, the wraith's a little more powerful outside of his shell too, he can manipulate the electronics but only at certain times). But next time, everyone reunites! Well, sorta everyone. Anyway, reason why Sam can understand Robby when his gift starts glitching out is because Sam's kinda in-between being seen and unseen as well. The spirits regain control of their gifts once they reunite with their fifth member, so Robby's not going to be invisible for the most part. He will fess up to the pranks he pulled on her...eventually.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now for the aftermath of Jeremy's 'not so good' decision...All I can say is that that boy is in _so_ much trouble. Robby is _not_ going to take it well! But...what happens when he finds out who the person that shocked him is? Oh, and my lovely readers, _please_ read the bottom AN. **

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 7

Mike tried to break free of Jeremy's iron grip, but it was in vain.

"What are you _doing_!?" Mike demanded, trying to twist her wrist out of Jeremy's hand.

"Getting outta here, that's what!" Jeremy returned…right as a breeze whipped past them, sending up the smell of wood, metal, smoke and something else.

"Jeremy…let go," Mike stammered, "You're going to get hurt if you don't…"

But Jeremy didn't listen. The other guard was frozen in fear as the seven foot, lean frame of something from his deepest nightmares took form in front of them, eyes black with two golden pinpoints and snarling darkly, tail thrashing as it stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Jeremy…" Mike tried again as the _furious_ spirit stalked forwards.

Robby let out an enraged shriek as he lunged forwards, knocking Mike free from Jeremy, and knocking the latter's cap off.

**"Ye **don't** _shock_ people,"** the spirit snarled, standing between his sister and Jeremy, his singed fur standing on end, "It's not gonna **end well fer ye lad,**"

The spirit stalked forwards…only to freeze as he saw the angry red scar that twisted over Jeremy's forehead.

"J**-J**-Jer**em**y?" Robby breathed, stumbling back, **"N**-No! Th**at's** not **pos**-pos-**possible**,"

"Robby?" Mike asked, sitting up, "How well do you know him?"

"**H-H-He** was the **Ni-Ni-**Night Guard at the old p-**old-old **place," Robby stammered, voice glitching out badly from his shock, "We all kne-**knew-**knew him. He liked to shine his flashlight into **me**-_my_ eyes to get me **t-t-t-**to go away from his office,"

"Apparently it didn't work because you kept coming back…" Jeremy growled, sitting up, although shaking badly, "and then got your revenge on me,"

Robby flinched, ears lowering as his tail wrapped itself around his legs.

"I didn't mean **t'**, Jeremy, **ye** _have_ **t'** believe m-**m-m-**me!"

"I'm lost," Mike admitted.

Jeremy sighed and lifted up his greying blond hair, revealing the puckered scar across his forehead.

"The reason why I know Foxy better than the others," Jeremy sighed, "Is because I'm the victim of the Bite of '87,"

"That was the**-the** demon that bi-**bi-**bit **ye-**_you_," Robby tried to explain, frustrated with his voice, "I wouldn't do that t-**t-**to you, Jeremy. I know this is a lame excuse, but ap-**apar-**apparently Night Guards aren't t-**th-**the only ones who get ha-**hal-**hallucinations. I saw the k-**kill-**killer instead of you and -**an'**-and…Jeremy, I'm sorry,"

Jeremy turned to Mike.

"What's with his voice?"

"Their voices glitch out when they're angry, scared or stressed," Mike told him, putting a gentle hand on her brother's arm, "Seeing you again stressed him out,"

She looked at Robby.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Bite?" she asked.

**"I-I**-I didn't want **ye**-_you_ to think less **o'** me," Robby muttered, "If you kn**-kne**-knew what I di-**di-**did,"

"Robby, you're my brother, how could I think any less of you!?" Mike demanded.

"Wait…_brother_?!" Jeremy sputtered.

"You didn't know?" Mike asked, blinking, "The four 'old' animatronics…they have the souls of my brother and friends inside them. The killer put them in those suits and they can't leave now. That's why they moved around at night,"

"But what about the Toys?" Jeremy asked, looking at Robby.

Robby shrugged.

"I don't…know…" he replied…right as he fell to his knees, crying out in pain as his paw shot to his 'heart'.

"Robby?" Mike asked, putting a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"J**-Jus'**-Just give me a minute," Robby gasped, "It's six…"

"What?" Jeremy asked, right as Foxy toppled to the ground and smoke poured out of the animatronic, reforming into a tall, lean figure hunched over on its knees.

Robby gave a soft groan of pain as he keeled over, rolling on his back and letting Jeremy get a good look at his face.

"I know you!" Jeremy gasped, "You're Sam's friend! But ears...that never…I never saw…"

Robby's golden eyes tiredly cracked open…and he was promptly pulled into a hug by his sister, who sobbed quietly into his shoulder, her tears making clean streaks on his soot-covered form.

"Robby?" a warm, but very weak, voice asked, making the three look up as a tall, burly form limped and shuffled onto the scene, "Is that you? Are you o…"

Mike gave a strangled cry as Matt burst into tears, limping to her before falling to his knees and embracing her just as Robby did.

"What happened to you?!" Mike demanded, looking at Matt's twisted and shattered leg.

"The fire," Robby told her, "It…Matt got pinned. He's the only one who hasn't healed yet. Matt…_look who's here_,"

"Mike," Matt deadpanned, looking at Robby, "But who…"

He froze as he saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Matt breathed, "Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

* * *

"Have we met?" Jeremy asked as Matt turned his electric blue gaze on him.

"Yes…but not like this," the spirit replied, running a hand through his dark hair before smoothing it down so that his own ears were visible, "The first time we met formally, Robby tackled you while Sam and Amanda were in the room…you said it was a victory for all of them,"

The gears clicked as Jeremy looked closer at the glowing blue eyes.

"Freddy," he stated.

"Matt Harper," Matt corrected, "I haven't really been Freddy for a long, _long _time. Ten years actually...you're lucky you got discharged from this place when you did…otherwise you'd have to deal with four homicidal animatronics,"

A high-pitched squeal caught the small group's attention as a dirty yellow blur slammed into Mike, hugging her around the neck.

"Ack! Mandy!" Mike gasped, "Good to see you too! But you're…_crushing me_!"

"Oops, sorry," Amanda apologized, slightly letting go before hugging Mike again, "I can't believe you're back! It's been so long!"

"Mike!" a fourth voice cried joyfully as Sam materialized and hugged her, "You're here! You're really here!"

Jeremy stared that the five's reunion, unable to really grasp what the heck was going on. Four young adults, all extremely dirty and sporting _some_ sort of animal part…Jeremy could see the ears and Amanda's feathers…and all of them holding onto Mike like she was the last lifeboat on the _Titanic_.

And that's when the next two noticed him.

"Jeremy!?" Sam sputtered, shooting to his feet, "Wha…Mike, did you know you were working with him!?"

"He's the one that helped me after the fire," Mike explained, "We've been good friends since,"

"So you know about Robby and…"

"I know about the Bite," Mike reassured him, "And I know it's not Robby's fault,"

Robby's ears flicked up from their downward position in hope before looking away, ashamed, from Jeremy. Amanda let her deathgrip on Mike go and stood in front of Jeremy.

"Do you remember me, Jeremy?" she asked shyly, "Well, us?"

The other guard looked at the nearly glowing violet eyes and then at the crimson gaze that hopefully looked at him.

"I mean, Sam doesn't have his guitar and the cupcake got burned up in the fire," Amanda started to babble, "But I don't think that…"

"Chica," Jeremy said with a faint laugh, "You're talking my ear off again,"

Amanda gave a squeal and hugged the guard before releasing him and coming to her brother's side.

"Well, my real name's Amanda," she told him, "Amanda Harper…Matt's my big brother,"

"You'll have to excuse her," Mike told Jeremy, who was staring at the bubbly spirit, "'Mandy's always been a talker…and having no one to talk to except these three yahoos has to be kinda boring…so be prepared for her to be a little over the top,"

Jeremy looked at Mike, trying to see if she was kidding…but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"Trust me," she told him, "this is tame for how she can get,"

"Shoulda seen her when Mike came back to us the _first_ time," Sam piped up, his crimson gaze locking on to Jeremy, "Um…sorry for disappearing on ya ten years ago…but you wouldn't let go,"

"I should have seen this sooner," Jeremy sighed, shaking his head, "You and Bonnie were _way_ too similar with all the stunts you pulled on me,"

"Well, I _am_ him, so there," Sam smirked.

"Sam, I…I'm sorry about…"

"Dad?" Sam asked, smiling sadly, "I know, I…I at least got to tell him goodbye before he went,"

Mike drew her friend into a hug, Sam's ears drooped slightly and he embraced her back.

"At least you got to," she told him, "Mama was gone a few months after the accident,"

"Mama's gone?" Robby breathed, "W-When?! What accident!?"

Mike put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I'll explain later…why don't we get you guys outta here, ok? Kayle and Ashe are at work by now and I bet Robby's asleep,"

She waved her hand at the spirits' confused faces.

"I'll explain later," she told them, "Right now, I'm taking you to where I'm living…Get you all cleaned up. Then I'll tell you everything you've missed over the past ten years,"

There wasn't a disagreement in the room from the spirits.

Jeremy had to help lift Matt to his feet and hold the injured spirit while Robby went around the other side and supported him as well. The smell of metal and smoke was strong whenever he stood next to one of the spirits, and it was strange that he was helping a wounded _ghost_ that happened to possess one of the animatronic suits that he had worked with.

But he didn't have a problem with helping them. He trusted Mike, she'd worked with the spirits longer than he had and she'd known them since she was alive. The problem he had was helping out the very spirit that caused him to have episodes of memory loss and blackouts. Robby said he hadn't meant to do that, but it still terrified Jeremy being next to him. He saw the way that his eyes, eerily similar to Mike and little Robby's, dimmed in shame whenever he looked at him.

He didn't quite know if he could forgive the one who destroyed much of his life quite yet.

* * *

Emily watched from the corner as Mike, the four spirits and her brother all walked towards the exit. She wished that she could go out with them and be visible to them…but she knew that she had to stay unseen to their eyes.

**"E'erythin' alright, lass?"**

Emily turned around to face the darkened ghost of Mangle hanging from the ceiling, the fox's glowing silver gaze watching her carefully.

"I'm fine," she told her, "Just making sure my charges are safe,"

**"Ye be doin' a right up job,"** Mangle nodded and Emily gave a soft laugh.

"Thanks, Mangle," she smiled, "You know scaring Mike like that wasn't the best idea,"

**"I can't help it!"** Mangle replied, **"Jus' me luck she saw me. I still don't know why ye made me come back. I was enjoyin' entertainin' tha li'l 'uns in tha bright place. Same as tha otha's,"**

"Because you were one of Mike's favorites," Emily reminded her, "And Jeremy likes you too,"

**"…Aye, tha' be true,"** the fox nodded, **"But _why_? Ye canna protect 'em yerself?"**

"I can do my best," Emily shrugged, "But against Springtrap and the Marionette…I can't be in two places at once,"

**"An' why did ye bring BB wi' ye?" **Mangle asked, **"Foxy…er…tha red-haired lad doesn't like 'im _at all_,"**

"I didn't know that," Emily admitted, "I just knew that he was small…and likely not to get noticed. I wasn't counting on the mischief he would cause. He nearly gave Jeremy a heart attack,"

**"I could give 'im a talkin' t',"** Mangle offered.

"If you want, that'd be fine with me," Emily nodded before shooting a quick glance down the hall where the shadows shifted, "I gotta go before he realizes I'm here…I'll see you tonight,"

**"Aye,"** Mangle nodded before her form started to fade, **"Good luck, lass!"**

And both free spirit and phantom animatronic were gone.

**This is my explanation of why the phantoms are in the game. Emily is powerful in her own right...but against both her killer and the Marionette, and if they have the guards separated, she's gonna need a little help. The Toys are in their version of 'Heaven', they get to entertain the souls of children taken before their time (whether by accident, sickness, or other tragic means). I figured that it'd be fitting for them rather than having them rot in a junkyard for eternity. Next, Mike has some explaining to do...and we may or may not get to see little Robby meeting big Robby.**

***FOR EVERYONE: THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE STORY!***

**You know, if there's one thing that really bugs me, its when someone doesn't listen. I told you all that if I saw reviews that told me to update a different story and didn't have anything to say about this story on this review page (or any other story's review page), I would remove them. I warned you all that I would do that and what happens today? I get not one but _five_ reviews telling me to update another story without giving criticism on this one. And what's worse is that they were...very strongly worded (i.e. the coward(s) cussed me out). I removed them as soon as I got the notice that they were there. I will warn you once again. NO MORE ASKING ME TO UPDATE ANOTHER STORY ON A DIFFERENT STORY'S REVIEW PAGE! I'm serious! It's getting annoying! If you want my reasons why I'm getting rid of those reviews, please see chapter 5's bottom A/N! **

**Sorry for the little rant, I'm frazzled from finals and I'm beginning to get how Markiplier felt with everyone telling him to beat "Vanish"... And just like he _finally_ beat it, I will get to updating them...but _Soul: Guardian_ _Angel_ is my main priority at the moment because it was a 'challenge' issued to me by someone I care very deeply about. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My friends, today is a momentous occasion. I have survived one year of college! Anyway, since I'm leaving campus tomorrow...I wouldn't expect any chapters on that day so here's this one in advance! Ok, so in this one, Mike and Jeremy take the spirits away from Fazbear's Fright and work on getting them cleaned up and hopefully get to explain some things. Of course, there's some difficulties (like...one of them is afraid of water...) and then there's the whole question of little Robby and big Robby. **

**Another thing on the spirits...it's _exactly_ how it was in _Soul: Shades_ with them. The animatronics _were_ found by the company...but they were so heavily damaged that they didn't want them to be put on display. So they're in a backroom away from sight. The only difference is that those four don't have to be in their spots anymore before the clock strikes six.**

**Oh, and one last thing, in order to keep with the FNAF 3 spirit, I'm going to be doing two endings for this one. Which one gets written first is up to you. I'm putting a poll on my profile to see which one you want to see first!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 8

"Ok," Mike started, putting a hand on the doorknob, "Let me go in first…I want to make sure that no one's here. I don't want Kayle or Ashe freaking out once they see you,"

The spirits nodded and Mike went inside…almost nearly running into Ashe.

"Oh! Mike! You're home!" the young mayor smiled.

"And so are you…" Mike blinked, "Care to tell me why?"

"Robby got sick a few minutes ago," she explained, "Kayle had to go in…something about a case…but I stayed here until you got back,"

"Where is he?" Mike asked.

"On the couch," Ashe told her, "I put in that old Disney movie he likes and he's been watching it,"

"Thanks, Ashe, you're the best,"

"Anytime," the white-blond woman smiled, "Anyway, I gotta go, see ya later!"

She made her way out of the house and Mike carefully walked in, seeing her little boy absolutely knocked out on the couch while the brightly colored arena from one of her brother's favorite movies raced by on the TV. Mike gave a soft smile as she kissed her son's forehead and made him stir.

"Mama?" little Robby croaked, his golden eyes cracking open.

"Hey sweetie," Mike murmured, "Auntie Ashe said you got sick,"

"Uh huh," the boy coughed, "I threw up on accident. Auntie Kayle wasn't mad…she got me cleaned up,"

"Hey, kiddo," came Jeremy's voice.

Little Robby's eyes flashed open wide as he struggled to untangle himself from the blankets to face the older man.

"Jeremy!" he cried, reaching for the older man and smiling as Jeremy came over, "You came to see me!"

"…Yeah," Jeremy lied, rubbing the back of his head, "Um…Mike…your friends were a little impatient,"

Mike closed her eyes and sighed, "Doesn't surprise me in the least. Jeremy, can you get some extra clothes for the boys please?"

"Mama," the boy asked as Jeremy nodded and walked off, "Wha's goin' on?"

"Shh," Mike soothed, kissing his burning forehead, "Just go to sleep, ok? Everything's going to be ok,"

"Otay," little Robby murmured as his golden eyes fluttered closed.

"He does look like me,"

Mike whipped around to see her brother standing behind her, looking at the little boy lying on the couch.

"That's why I named him after you," Mike nodded as the other three spirits came in.

"Aw! He's _adorable_!" Amanda cooed before looking at Mike, "He's _yours_?"

Mike gave a nod and smoothed little Robby's hair away from his forehead.

"My li'l Capt'n," she smiled, watching as Robby's lips twitched in a smile, "His full name is Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt. I hoped that he'd have the best qualities from you three. Matt's determination, Sam's love for making people smile, and Robby's protectiveness…and it's worked so far,"

She looked at Amanda who had knelt down next to the boy and was watching in fascination as he slept.

"If I would have had a girl, her name would have been Amanda Emily," Mike told her, "But…as luck would have it…Robby's all I got,"

"Is Charlie the dad?" Sam asked.

Mike's face twitched, her eyes flashing darkly before turning away.

"Mike…" Robby asked, his tail flicking before he came closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"Charlie left me and Robby on the street," Mike spat, "That man doesn't deserve to be called Robby's father. _Jeremy's_ been more of a dad to him and he's only known Robby for a few days,"

Robby gave a low, threatening growl, eyes flickering from human to animatronic in a split second, joined by the other three spirits…even _Amanda_ gave one! It was terrifying to hear that rumbling, grating sound coming from such a normally docile spirit.

"Where. Is. He," Robby growled.

"Long gone probably," Mike replied, "But it doesn't matter, I've got you four and I've got Ashe and Kayle…and my little boy. That's all I need,"

"But Mike…" Matt protested.

"Leave it," Mike ordered, "You four might kill him and I _know_ you hate doing that. No going after him, _got_ it?"

"Got it," the four spirits muttered.

"Good, now, baths…all four of you," Mike ordered, "Mandy, you first, I'll help you get out of that ratty dress, ok?"

The female spirit's black and violet eyes flickered back to normal as she gave a nod and got up from little Robby's side, following Mike to the bathroom.

* * *

Getting the poor spirit clean was a chore in itself. The soot and ashes were literally caked onto her skin, overlaying a bunch of nicks and scrapes that littered the poor girl's back.

"I can't believe you've gone this long like this," Mike murmured, scrubbing at Amanda's back and making the spirit shudder as she got her front.

"We've never had to before," she told her, "Perk of being dead I guess…I've forgotten how good this feels…"

"Well, I think I've got most of it here," Mike told her, "I think it's just your hair and feathers that are left. I'll get some clothes for you, ok?"

"Ok," Amanda nodded as Mike left.

Amanda hissed in pain as she scrubbed a little too hard over her midsection, revealing the angry-looking gash that slashed across her stomach. The spirit bowed her head and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Why couldn't I just have moved on?" she murmured right as Mike came back in, handing the youngest spirit a set of clothes, "Thanks Mike,"

"Anytime," Mike smiled, hugging her best friend, "I'll let you get changed, I'm going to see how the other yahoos are doing,"

And she walked out, closing the door behind her.

The young woman looked down the stairs just briefly to see Jeremy walk back in with a sack, letting the three boys dig through it and grab whatever they needed before Robby sat down in front of his nephew, watching curiously.

"He's more like you than you know," Mike told him, "Just as stubborn, just as persistent, just as caring about others…"

She gave a smile and hugged her brother, getting ashes and soot all over her.

"I've missed you, Capt'n," she muttered into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, First Mate," Robby purred, leaning his head on hers, "But you've got another Capt'n to take care of…you don't need me,"

"Hmm, maybe," Mike hummed, "But I still want you here,"

The bathroom door closed and Amanda came out, tugging once again at the bright sunny yellow feathers and making Matt smile.

"I'd almost forgotten what color those were!" he chuckled, earning him a halfhearted glare.

"Your turn, big brother," she told him.

"But I…" Matt stammered, taking a step back only for Sam and Jeremy to grab his arms and help him forwards.

"Is he _still_ afraid of water?" Mike blinked.

"Looks like it," Robby nodded as the bathroom door shut.

* * *

A few hours later, the spirits had finally gotten themselves cleaned up, all of them once again the vibrant colors that they had been before the fire.

"I didn't think that shade of purple was _possible_," Mike whispered to Jeremy as Sam shot Matt a death glare and tried to smooth down the fluffy fur.

"Or red," Jeremy whispered back as Robby did much the same as Sam, only smoothing down his now very fluffy tail.

"How was I supposed to know that blow dryers did that to fur?" Matt protested, glaring right back at the other two spirits, "I just figured getting you two drowned rats looking more like yourselves as fast as possible was a _good_ idea!"

"Next time, _warn_ us!" Robby grumbled as he finished getting his extra appendage back under control.

"Hey, careful you three!" Mike ordered, shooting a look at her son, "You'll wake him!"

"Speaking of nephews…" Matt started, his blue gaze questioning, "How's my niece and nephew?"

"_Our_," Amanda corrected, elbowing her brother.

"They're fine," Mike said with a smile, "Both love music as much as you two, little Mandy's becoming quite the chef…you'd be proud, Amanda,"

"And little Matt?" the blue eyed spirit asked, "He have Sara's voice?"

"He's um…" Mike bowed her head a little bit, "Little Matty's a mute, Matt…he can't speak,"

Matt blinked like she'd just slapped him.

"But," Mike consoled him, "He's an excellent musician. He can mix music like no one's business. He's only ten but still…he's _good_. You'd be proud, Matt,"

"He's my nephew, I'm nothing _but_ proud," Matt said with a smile.

"And little James is starting guitar lessons," Mike said, looking at Sam, "He's Robby's age, but he found your dad's guitar and has been working on his chords, Sam…you'd be proud too,"

Sam gave a wry smile.

"Hey, I can't help it if the kid's going to follow in his grandpa and uncle's footsteps," Sam shrugged, "Doesn't mean he's gonna be as good as _me_, but still…"

"Inflated ego alert," Robby deadpanned before turning his gaze to his sister, "Now…what happened to Mama?"

Mike's eyes turned pained and she bowed her head, her hand going to the locket around her neck.

"It was the day Charlie and I got married…we had just got off the plane to an island in the Caribbean when I got the call. Mama had carpooled with all of our parents…it was raining and they were just crossing the bridge overlooking the coast…when a drunk driver slammed into them and pushed the car off the…off the cliff…"

Mike had to stop, sniffing and wiping away the tears before continuing.

"Mama…Mama was put into a coma for about two months…Mr. Harper died on the scene," she stammered, unable to face Matt and Amanda's shocked and horrified faces, "Sam's dad was also put in a coma…for six years…Mrs. Harper's still around…but she's very, very sick,"

She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I…I cut our honeymoon short and went straight to Mama's side. I stayed there until she passed on," Mike sniffed before looking up at her son and gently brushing his red hair away from his eyes, "And then this beautiful baby boy came along a year later…almost as if he was telling me that it was going to be alright…someway, somehow,"

Robby knelt in front of his sister and nephew, tears streaming, before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whispered, "I should have been…I should have stayed with you…I shouldn't have run back into that fire…I should have taken you and ran that day…I shouldn't have let any of us go into that back room…"

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for that!" Mike snapped, forcing him to look at her, "It was _not_ your fault. It's _his_. Not _yours_. And that busted Easter Bunny Reject isn't going to take you away from me again. Do you hear me Robert Edward Schmidt?"

"I…I hear you," Robby nodded and Mike pulled him back into an embrace, holding him tightly.

But what either of them didn't notice, was that two golden eyes flickered shut as soon as they sensed the other spirits' gazes on them.

* * *

Little Robby was listening to the whole conversation…he didn't know _why_ there were funny looking adults in _his_ house…but he _did_ know that they were important to his mama. That she needed them just as much as they needed her. He'd ask her about it later…but he had a _bad_ feeling that something was going to happen that night…

He brushed it aside, not wanting to worry about it. After all…there were other things to worry about…

Like that torn up, yellow bunny that kept laughing at him in his dreams…or the sad-looking yellow bear that sat up against the wall…or the clown-like thing that was all wispy and smoky and hollow on inside. It wasn't like the other animals he'd seen. The brown bear, the yellow chicken, the purple bunny and the red fox had pale grey people in them…but the clown-thing had nothing. It was wanting something, but little Robby didn't know what. He didn't like that it kept asking where his Mama was…and that she was part of _it's_ family now…not little Robby's.

He'd made up his mind…he didn't like that clown. And he didn't want it, or that yellow bunny thing near his Mama.

He just hoped that his Mama wouldn't go to work and see them again…

**Anyone want to take a crack at what the movie little Robby was watching was?**

**So, what's exactly going on with the little Robby? Hmm...dunno, guess we'll have to see! I know a few of you want him to confront big Robby...and honestly, I dunno if I'm going to do it. I don't think he'd remember it well (he's only _six_!) and he wouldn't believe it...because his mama told him that her brother died. I've had a few people guess what I'm going to be doing in a few chapters, but I'm not saying what it is...it's more fun that way! Next up, the spirits and Guards end up back at work, but it's just not all fun and games because of a certain busted up rabbit...**

**Oh, and before I forget...anyone see the 'Nightmare' Bonnie on Scott's page? Is he gonna be doing the 'sharp teeth' thing with _all_ the animatronics? I mean...Foxy's already got those...I'm shuddering to see what would happen if that happened. I mean, that'd be terrifying...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot of people guessed on little Robby's movie, but no one got it right (minifox1, that doesn't count because I told you!). A lot of you caught the Disney hint...but there was one that everyone seemed to overlook. Mike said it was her _brother's_ favorite. Big Robby died in 1987, so seeing the newer movies is outta the question. The movie little Robby was 'watching' was the original _Tron (1982)_. But thank you all for guessing! There were some really good ones out there!**

**And Guys, I really, _really_ need your help on which ending to write first. I've only had three people vote on the poll and I'd like to get some more input on what you guys are seeing. So please, please, _pleeeeease_ vote on which ending you want to see!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 9

"So what makes them go back and turn into the suits?" Jeremy asked as three of the four spirits left the area, leaving Robby with Mike.

"As soon as our shift starts, they're forced back in the animatronics," Mike explained, sitting down in her chair, "It's pretty painful to watch and it's just as painful for them to go through it,"

"Imagine feeling the same pain of what killed you ten years ago," Robby tried, pulling down the collar of his shirt and exposing the dark red hole in his chest where his heart would be, "I feel the blade stabbing through my heart again as well as cutting down on my wrist, both Sam and Amanda feel the blade going through their stomachs and Matt feels like he's getting his throat slit again,"

"Sounds…pleasant,"

"And then we go through the same thing again at six," Robby finished dryly, his ears flicking towards the door, "Almost time…we'll come back and make sure Springtrap doesn't get you two, ok?"

"Sounds good," Mike nodded as Robby pulled her into an embrace…

Right as the clock struck midnight and the spirit burst into smoke, the silvery mist whirling around Mike, rubbing against her like a cat before going through the glass on the window and down the hall.

"They really love you that much," Jeremy stated, watching as Robby's spirit shot out the room.

Mike gave a soft smile.

"Robby sacrificed himself for me. He let me get away by charging the killer. Something that he's carried over into death," Mike replied, "The others have saved me more times than I can count. In a way…I need them as much as they need me,"

"You really think you're gonna set 'em free?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't think," Mike corrected, "I know…"

Right as a happy cry shot through the building.

"MIIIIKKKEEE!" came Sam's happy yell as he materialized in front of the door, making Jeremy fall out of his chair in shock, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

The spirit held up an object, his crimson eyes shining brightly.

"You found your guitar!" Mike smiled as Sam nodded happily.

Jeremy climbed back up off the floor staring at Sam while the spirit lovingly stroked the 'small' instrument with a paw.

"I just thought I'd show you," Sam grinned, "We all found our stuff…the company found it in that boarded up room and brought them here! They even had my picture!"

He handed Mike the well-worn photograph of Sam, Chris and Krista Wyatt.

"I…I think that James would like to have it more than I need it," Sam replied, "I've just got this odd feeling that I'm not gonna need it much longer,"

"I'll give it to him," Mike promised, "Now, why don't you go to the others, ok? Help try to keep Springhead away,"

Sam gave a snicker and nodded, disappearing without so much as moving.

"He just…he…_poof_!?" Jeremy stammered, staring at the space were Sam had stood just seconds before.

"Yep, he can do that," Mike nodded, watching as Jeremy slumped into the swivel chair and slowly spun around.

"Anything else I need to know?" Jeremy groaned, closing his eyes, "Before my head explodes?"

"Well, other than Sam being able to teleport; Mandy's a living EMP, being able to knock out cameras when she gets near them and can shock people; Matt can control shadows…hence why he can sneak around so easily and he uses them as weapons too," Mike ticked off on her fingers, "Oh…and Robby has super speed…and he _loves_ using it. He's weaker than the others but he's quick. His words: 'Can't hit what they can't catch',"

"That…does _not_ surprise me," Jeremy grumbled, picking up the monitor.

* * *

Robby's ears pricked forwards as he heard the _very_ familiar laugh of a certain animatronic ring from the camera above him.

_"Of all the sounds they could have used…_why_ did it have to be _his_!?"_ he thought angrily, tail twitching…

And then a small, dark form caught his eye.

The spirit watched as the form got into the camera's face and stared into it…and then Robby raced forwards, tackling the little monster.

"YOU AGAIN!" Robby snarled, pinning the Phantom to the ground.

**"Aw, not _you_!"** Balloon Boy whined as Robby's teeth bared in anger, **"You scrapped me once already!"**

"What are you _doing_ here, runt?" Robby hissed, jabbing his hook at BB's nose.

**"Ease up on 'im, lad!"** came a female voice, making Robby's ears flick towards the source before his head turned towards the dark form hanging from the ceiling.

"Mangle?!" Robby blinked, "Wha…!?"

**"So, ye still be stuck in tha' form, eh?"** Mangle asked, her silver eyes dimming sadly, **"Ye poor li'l 'un…I canna imagine wha it's like,"**

"Wh-What?" Robby stammered.

_"It's ok, Robby,"_

The spirit's head snapped around to see Emily's silver-white form gliding towards him.

_"They're with me,"_

"Even the little annoying monster here?" Robby seethed.

Emily gave a shrug.

_"I…didn't know you and he got along so famously,"_ she deadpanned, making Mangle give a staticky snort, _"I just brought him because he was small and not as easily detectable. Although…"_

She jabbed a glowing finger at BB, shutting a stormy grey eye, unamused.

_"_You_ shouldn't be playing tricks on Mike and my brother,"_ she scolded, _"You're _supposed_ to be helping me watch out for the Marionette and Springtrap, not terrorizing the Guards,"_

**"Aw! But's it's _fun_!" **BB whined, making Robby give a heart-stopping growl and tightening his grip on the Phantom.

_"Robby…"_ Emily warned.

The trapped spirit shot the free spirit a sidelong glare.

_"Let him up,"_

"But he looks so much better on the floor…" Robby whined.

**_"Or in a bunch o' pieces?"_** Mangle chided.

Robby winced, ears flicking back before regaining his composure.

"He deserved it," came the spirit's reply.

_"Off him, Robby,"_ Emily replied again.

The other spirit gave a frustrated growl but he _did_ get off the Phantom. BB scrambled to his feet, glaring silvery daggers at Robby, who gave a dark growl and glared back.

"Scare my **sister** or Jeremy **again**, and I will **end ye,"** Robby growled, "What happened to you **twenty** **years** ago will be **_nothin'_** compared to what **will** **happen**,"

BB huffed and turned on his heel, fading into the dark while Robby's tail twitched irritably.

"I still don't like him," he grumbled.

_"Just don't scrap him,"_ Emily sighed, _"I need him, ok?"_

"No promises," Robby deadpanned right as Sam appeared.

"Oh…uh, hi Emily, hi…Mangle…" Sam blinked before shaking his head and turning to Robby, "We need your help…we found him. He's in the very, very back. He tried to get into a vent and then Amanda shocked him while Matt grabbed his leg and started pulling. He's a lot stronger than us…so we need someone quick to get in and tear him apart,"

Robby nodded and turned to the free spirit and Phantom…but they were both gone.

* * *

"How 'bout this, Grape Jelly Man!" Amanda yelled, shocking Springtrap violently and making the rabbit give an unearthly screech.

His screech was different than theirs…it was more raspy instead of the child-like shrieks that the four spirits emitted. Maybe it was because he was an adult?

One of Matt's shadows grabbed Springtrap around the waist and threw him against a wall, making the rabbit snarl and stalk towards Matt…

_"SCREEEEE!"_

Amanda looked up right as a reddish blur slammed into Springtrap, teeth sinking into one of the spring suit's ears and tearing it off at the joint. Springtrap hissed and threw Robby off just to have Sam materialize behind him and kick him hard in the back.

"YEAH!" Sam crowed, "Take that Springhead!"

**"My. Name. Is. _SPRINGTRAP!"_** the spring suit roared, grabbing Sam and hurling him into Matt, who went down with a pained scream on his broken leg.

"O-Ow," Sam groaned, rubbing his head while Matt's glowing blue eyes dimmed from the pain.

Springtrap stalked towards them eyes blazing…and he crumpled to the ground while all four of the trapped spirits gave screams of pain…

For the church bells had just rang.

* * *

Mike and Jeremy had watched the whole ordeal on camera and both of them came sprinting out of the office as soon as the bells rang. The reached the battleground right as the spirits became solid once more. Mike, Amanda and Robby went over to Matt, who was nursing his bad leg while Jeremy stared at them, watching as Mike's gentle touch fluttered over the wounded appendage.

"It's nothing," Matt waved her off…through gritted teeth and a grimace.

"Liar," Mike growled, "Matt, I think we might have to re-break this…it healed wrong,"

"But…" Matt started, only to get shushed by his sister.

"Mike's right, Matt," Amanda told him, "It doesn't look good,"

"Look on the bright side," Sam started, "It'll heal in a few minutes,"

Matt gave a whimper before nodding shakily.

"D-Do it," he stammered.

"Hold him down," Mike instructed, "Jeremy, we need your help,"

The other guard came over and Mike instructed him to hold Matt's arm down.

"He's freakishly strong, so be careful," Mike told him, grabbing onto the same arm while Amanda grabbed his other arm and Robby his leg while Sam took hold of the broken one, "We _should_ be able to hold him down,"

"Should?" Jeremy stammered as Sam gave a nod.

"Ok, on three," he said… "Three!"

And just like that, he snapped Matt's leg.

Matt gave a chilling shriek, the whole room blacking out and Mike felt something slam into her, throwing her far away from Matt. She hit the wall with a loud thud right as the room lightened again, revealing Matt's tear-stained face.

"I'm s-**sorry**," he gasped as Robby shot forwards and quickly set Matt's leg in the right position, "I didn't **kn**ow that would **happ**en,"

"You were hurt," Mike told him as she helped Jeremy get back up, "Don't worry about it, ok?"

Matt's ears flicked down sadly and Mike came over to her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," she ordered gently.

Matt turned his electric blue gaze up to her, making Mike give a soft smile.

"You were hurt. You reacted just like anyone else would," she told him, "You just have the added fact that you have super powers that react with your emotions,"

She looked at the others, who were studying Matt's rapidly healing leg.

"How is it now?" she asked.

"He actually should be able to walk better," Amanda told her, "I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner,"

"Maybe because we were afraid he'd smash us to bits?" Sam asked…only to get elbowed by Robby as Matt flinched.

"Not helping Playboy Bunny," Robby growled.

"What have I told you about calling me that!?" Sam snapped.

"Hey, _hey_!" Mike started in, breaking up the fight, "Enough you two! Let's just get Matt outta here before Riley or Mr. Smith comes in, ok?"

"She's right," Jeremy nodded, "I don't think Fritz'd be too happy to find four semi-human adults in the attraction. He'd have mine and Mike's heads,"

He cast a look at the crumpled form of Springtrap.

"So uh…is it safe to be around him?" Jeremy asked.

"During the day, yeah," Mike nodded, "He can't do anything…he doesn't even have a semi-human form like these guys…the only time he's a terror is from midnight to six,"

She offered her hand to Matt, who took it and hoisted himself upright, testing his leg and smiling as it held his weight unlike the last few days.

"So what's his story?" Jeremy asked as the group walked towards the exit.

"Ah, let's…not talk about that," Robby shuddered, "That's one of a few days we'd like to forget,"

"I bet I can guess the other," Jeremy said dryly, making Robby flinch.

The guard shook his head.

"I believe you," he told the spirit, "I don't know what made you act that way…but that was _not_ the Foxy I knew,"

"_You_ never really knew Foxy at all," Robby corrected, "You only knew _us_: Matt and Amanda Harper, Sam Wyatt and Robby Schmidt. All four of us were in control of those bodies…we just kept the truth from you because we didn't want you to end up in the nuthouse…or the Toys to get scrapped,"

"Yeah, what good _that_ did," Sam muttered bitterly, "They're all rotting in a dump because of the stingy management,"

"Not true," Robby, Jeremy and Mike all said at the same time, "Wait, you _know_!?"

"We found out the second night," Mike said, "I saw Vix…er…Mangle and Jeremy saw a…what was it?"

"Evil burned demon child," Jeremy growled.

Robby's eyes darkened considerably, making Jeremy a bit uneasy.

"I **c**an rela**te** to that," he agreed.

"BB?" Amanda asked.

"Balloon Boy," Matt clarified, "He was at the old location,"

"That's what it was called?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah…until Robby _destroyed_ him," Sam shrugged, "There was just a few scraps of parts and oil _everywhere_…it was a bloodbath, er, oilbath?"

"Wait, you did _what_!?" Mike demanded, rounding on her brother.

"He stole your locket," Robby replied, pointing at the silver pendant around Mike's neck, "I _tried_ being nice, but then I remembered the bullies that took it from you and I just…snapped. Next thing I know, I've got Matt pinned and almost immediately after that…I'm asleep again,"

"I knew I recognized that locket," Jeremy muttered, "I saw Fox…er…Robby have it out a few times,"

"It was our mother's," Mike explained, touching the silver pendant, "I gave it to Robby on that Day…he carried it with him even after death. It was how I recognized him when we reunited,"

"I gave it back to her the day of the fire," Robby added, "And she's kept it ever since,"

"There's a gold copy," Mike continued, "My son has it. I always told him that if anything happened to me…which I seriously doubt…I wanted my locket to go to him and that the golden one would go to someone he cared deeply about and so on. That way he'd have a piece of me wherever he goes. Just like I did when Robby…left…"

"You can say it," Robby told her, "It's just the truth,"

"I don't like saying it when I can touch you," Mike growled, "Besides…it's just us. I don't want to get into the habit of saying it,"

* * *

Slender black hands grabbed the corner as a pale, burned face looked around it at the group disappearing through the door.

**_"Soon, Mikayla,"_** the Marionette rasped, **_"Soon you'll know what it's like to have everything taken away from you…like we all have,"_**

_"You can't just leave her alone, can you?"_

The Marionette turned it's head towards the shining white form of Emily, who stood with her arms crossed and glaring at the Marionette.

**_"So you finally decide to show your face,"_** the Marionette sneered, **_"Are we going to finish what we started a long time ago, dearest Emily?"_**

_"Not at this moment,"_ Emily growled, _"You'll get yours. You won't harm Mike, you won't harm Jeremy…"_

She grit her teeth at the 'innocent' look the Marionette was giving her.

_"You seriously thought I wouldn't remember you trying to _kill_ my brother?!"_ she demanded.

**_"Look at it this way…"_** the Marionette purred, **_"I was going to reunite the two of you…"_**

_"Like how you made Robby bite him?"_ Emily hissed, _"I _know_ it was you! I was here! You don't know the pain you've put them _both_ through!"_

**_"I will admit…Jeremy is a tough one, that's for sure,"_** the Marionette grumbled.

_"You won't kill him,"_ Emily snapped, her form glowing dangerously bright.

**_"Oh, I'm not interested in killing him anymore…"_**

_"Then _what_ are you doing!?"_

The Marionette gave a darkly sweet laugh.

**_"You'll see…dearest Emily,"_**

* * *

**Well...this isn't good. Oh, when you see what I'm going to do...let's just say, it's not good. For me...it's fun. Anyway, next is night 5 (there are no phone calls after night 2 because well...they don't need them).**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now comes the part I have been planning since day one and hinting at since _Shades_. I've got the feeling I'm going to get chased after by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches after this so I'm going to explain a bit up here before then. Jeremy was never the Puppet's target, Mike was. It knew that Emily cared for both of them but Mike was Emily's charge. Emily wasn't referring to Jeremy when she asked what the Puppet was planning. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know the stats for the poll (if you can't vote on the poll because you're a guest, please leave your vote in the comments and I'll see it!)**

**Good Ending: 6**

**Bad Ending: 6**

**Don't be afraid to contribute! I'll be waiting!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 10

Little Robby toddled into his mother's room, watching as she slept fitfully in the rocking chair next to her bed. He didn't like it that his Mama had nightmares every night. He wished that there was something he could do to help her.

His Mama shot up, gasping, with her hands in front of her only to give a small groan and lean forwards, putting her head in her hands.

Little Robby padded towards his Mama and put his head against her side, making her look up at him and smile.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked softly, picking up the little boy and setting him on her lap.

"Bad dweam," he replied, "Like you,"

"I don't think you're gonna have dreams as bad as mine," Mike told her son, kissing his forehead, "And I hope you never do,"

"Me too," Robby nodded burying his head in his mother's chest, hearing her heart beat strong and loud, "Mama, you have t' work t'night?"

"Mmhmm," Mike nodded, rocking her little boy in the chair.

"Can't you tell Mista Smith you sick?" Robby asked, his big, golden eyes looking pleadingly at his mother's.

"…Why?" Mike asked, "Li'l Capt'n, why do you want me to tell him that?"

"'Cause sometin' bad gonna happen t'night," he told her, "Bad man gonna do sometin'…an' he gonna get you Mama!"

"There's no bad man that's going to get me," Mike reassured her son.

"But he gonna twy an' take you away fwom me!" Robby bawled, tears streaming, "I don't wanna lose you! Daddy left an' you all I got, Mama! Don't weave me!"

"Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt," Mike told him, holding him close to her chest, "Why would I _ever_ leave you? They'd never take me from my li'l Capt'n,"

Robby sniffled, his nose running as he looked up at his mother before wiping it on the back of his hand.

"Remember that story I've been telling you?" Mike asked, "The one about the brave girl and her four animal friends?"

"Dat are weally her weal friends an' her big bwother but unda a magic spell?" Robby asked.

"That's the one!" Mike smiled, "How about I tell you more about it, ok? Who knows…maybe I'll finish it tomorrow!"

"But _Mama_!"

"Ep!" Mike hushed him, "You want to hear the story or not?"

Robby gave a nod and huddled against his mother's chest, listening as she continued her story.

"Well, after the big forest fire, the brave little girl thought she had lost her friends," Mike continued, "Many years later, when the little girl had grown up, she found them all once again. But they were trapped in a dungeon with the sorcerer…and his new pet. A giant franken-bunny that he had put together with black magic.

She told the story of how the little girl was saved by the four animals that were her friends, how the five friends and a brave knight that the girl had befriended battled nightly with the sorcerer and his little pet monster…

Right as Kayle knocked at the door.

"It's eleven thirty," the officer warned, "You might want to get going,"

"Thanks Kayle," Mike nodded, making Robby give a whine and yank on his mother's shirt.

"Don't go," he begged, "Please!"

"Robby, I have to," Mike told him, "Tell you what, I'll be home before you wake up tomorrow. Ok? I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning,"

She held out her pinkie and little Robby hooked his smaller one around it.

"Pirate Pinkie Promise," she said seriously, giving a slight smile, "I'll be here when you wake up,"

She carried him to bed and set him down, pulling his blanket around him before smiling.

"I have something for you, from Uncle Robby and me," she told him, reaching around and pulling out a very worn, very well loved fox stuffed animal that was dressed up in pirate garb.

"Foxy!" Robby squealed, hugging the stuffed animal to his chest before his golden eyes widened, "But _Mama_ he's _yours_!"

"Yeah…but Capt'n Foxy ordered me to give him to his First Mate," Mike smiled, "I think he likes you better…but I can't be sure why…you little scallywag,"

She proceeded to tickle him mercilessly, making little Robby squeal.

"Alright, li'l Capt'n," she crooned, "Time for you to go to bed,"

She kissed his forehead and Robby lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and nearly choking her with how hard he held her.

"I love you, li'l Capt'n," Mike murmured.

"I wove you too, Mama," Robby told her, still crying.

"I'll see you in the morning," Mike promised as Robby grudgingly let go and lay down on the bed, holding the toy fox close to his chest, "Goodnight my li'l Capt'n,"

* * *

Mike walked into work just to see Jeremy _dying_ of laughter, holding onto the desk and gasping for breath while a less than amused Sam and a very cheeky-looking Amanda stood in front of him. Mike looked at her brother, who was leaning against the table next to Matt and smirking, his ears pricked forwards.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Put it this way…" Matt started, snickering, "Mandy _finally_ got back at Sam for all the stunts he pulled on her?"

"What she do? Call him Bugs Bunny,"

"No but I should have!" Amanda grinned, "All I did is ask if he was hungry…"

"She gave me _carrots_!" Sam fumed, pointing at the box in Amanda's hands, "I _hate_ carrots!"

"No wonder your eyesight is as bad as it is!" Mike smirked, making Sam facepalm while Jeremy started laughing again, pounding his fist on the desk.

"He's a rabbit…and he hates carrots!" Jeremy howled, "Oh the irony!"

"And you deserved it, Bunnyboy," Mike added, "All those times you pulled those horrible tricks on Amanda,"

"I think becoming a Mom sucked all the fun outta you," Sam growled, crossing his arms as his eyes flickered.

"Ah, lighten up, Easter Bunny," Robby dismissed, "It's not like she asked you to say 'What's up, Doc?'"

"That's it! I'm out!" Sam fumed, storming out of the office and disappearing as soon as his feet left the threshold.

"Sam!" Matt called, "C'mon! We were just joking!"

The older spirit sighed and shook his head.

"We better go find him," he suggested, "It's almost time anyway,"

"Another night of kicking Springhead's can," Robby grinned, smacking his stub of a wrist against his palm, "Sounds fun to me!"

"Be careful," Mike cautioned, "I don't want to lose you four again,"

"Aren't we always?" Robby asked, flashing a quick half-smile before sprinting away, leaving the smell of wood and metal behind.

"SHOW OFF!" Amanda yelled, standing on her tiptoes as she shouted, only to sigh, "Well, maybe we should go follow them,"

Matt gave a nod and waved at the two guards before he and his sister wandered out. Mike walked over to Jeremy, who was recovering by gasping for breath in his chair.

"You…should've seen…his _face_," Jeremy sputtered, grinning, "He was _ticked_!"

"I bet," Mike grinned, "Sam's easy to fluster…Amanda's even easier, but all four of them have a 'don't get mad, get even' complex…something Charlie found out the hard way,"

"They didn't get him, did they!?" Jeremy asked, sobering up immediately.

"It was a long time ago," Mike dismissed as the bells rang, "I got sick for five days and Charlie took the night shift for me. He decided that pranking those four was a good idea on the fourth night…didn't realize that they would throw everything they had at him and try their hardest to get at him and draw on his face if he fainted…which he ended up doing the fifth night,"

"So they didn't kill him," Jeremy started, "I mean…attempt to?"

"I got out the chip that was making them glitch out at night," Mike dismissed, "They're just normal little ghosts…who like to play games,"

She picked up the Monitor and watched as the four spirits walked together, hunting down Springtrap in hopes that they would stop him before he reached the office. She flipped to the hallway with the Chica light in it only to freeze as a familiar black and white form stood in the hallway.

"…_Jeremy_…" Mike started, showing the screen.

Jeremy's grey eyes widened as the Marionette's slender form disappeared…

Only to reappear in the office, shoving down the monitor and watching the two Guards with its dark gaze, letting out a loud, electronic screech.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Mike yelled, glaring heatedly at the Puppet…

But the Marionette just laughed and disappeared. Jeremy grabbed at the maintenance panel and tried to reboot both audio and ventilation systems by hitting 'reboot all'.

"DON'T!" Mike snapped, "That takes too long! Reboot audio so that we can get Springtrap away from us. _Then_ do the vents!"

Jeremy nodded and jabbed the audio reboot, his leg bouncing up and down nervously as it took _for. ev. __er_. to reboot.

A loud banging sound caught the two guards' attention and they froze.

"Was that a vent?" Mike asked, scared.

Jeremy gave a faint nod, remembering the sound from so many years ago.

"Seal it," he ordered, "Mike…_seal _it! SEAL THE VENT NOW!"

Mike switched maps, trying to find what vent Springtrap was in…she caught a glimpse of dirty gold in CAM 15 before it glitched into static.

"Jeremy! He's coming! I was too slow! I…" she panicked, only to see Jeremy collapsed on the ground, holding his head in pain, "JEREMY!"

"What's going on?!" the other guard murmured dazedly, "I don't…what…I can't breathe…"

He fell down, unconscious as the alarm in the office quit shrieking. The system had rebooted…but it was too late.

A loud, raspy screech cut her off right as something heavy grabbed her arm. Mike screamed as Springtrap's ghostly green-white eyes glared at her. She tried twisting her arm out of his grip but to no avail.

"LET ME GO!" Mike shrieked, bashing her hands against Springtrap's form, but the rabbit just laughed and grabbed her hair instead, dragging her out of the room, "NO! ROBBY! HELP ME!"

**"Your precious brother is not going to be helping you,"** Springtrap cackled, **"He can't hear you!"**

* * *

Jeremy groaned as his eyes blinked open. He rubbed his head, feeling his scar throb painfully as he looked around. There was no Mike.

"Mike?" he called, sitting up, "Where…"

_"Jeremy! He's coming! I was too slow! I…JEREMY!"_

The thirty-six year old's grey eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet.

"No!" he gasped as he raced out of the office, "MIKE! MIKE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

"GET OFF!" Mike roared, screaming as some of her hair was ripped out by the monster as he dragged her into a room.

Mike's golden eyes flashed in fear as she saw Gold sitting slumped against the wall, her head sitting in her lap.

**"You and your friends did this to me,"** Springtrap snarled, dragging Mike towards the second spring suit, **"I will admit you were very brave…for a little security guard going against friendly singing animals,"**

"Go die in a hole!" Mike snapped as she was picked up and forcibly plunked down into the Golden Freddy costume.

**"Been there, done that,"** Springtrap dismissed, waving a paw, **"As you can see…moving is not your best option, Mike. You might want to stay still…those old spring suits…can be…_unpredictable_,"**

He held up a hand crank, and waved it in the air. Mike's gold eyes widened as Springtrap came closer.

**"I'm passing down a…_golden_…opportunity,"** he chuckled, those pale, unearthly eyes staring right into Mike's, **"Just take it with pride and enjoy the ride…"**

"MIKE!"

Mike's eyes widened as Springtrap whirled around, facing Jeremy, who stood in the doorway.

"Jeremy! Stay back!" she ordered as Springtrap gave a blood-chilling hiss.

Jeremy's grey gaze narrowed as he glared at the animatronic, wanting to move and save Mike from the torture Springtrap was putting her through…and then Springtrap kicked the spring suit. Mike locked eyes with Jeremy, tears streaming from the terrified golden gaze…

Right as all the spring locks snapped out of position and stabbed through Mike's lean frame.

Mike screamed, Jeremy roared, and Springtrap gave a terrifying laugh as he ghosted away, letting Jeremy run to Mike's dying form. Mike's blood was staining the tile, pooling and streaming towards the other Guard's feet. She screamed in agony, reaching for the Jeremy, who helplessly knelt by her side.

**"You'll _forever_ be a part of this community, Rescuer…there is no one to save you now!"**

"Mike," Jeremy started, holding her up as blood started to ooze through the spring suit, "Stay with me…I'll call 911…"

Mike's golden eyes flickered softly as she shook her head.

"It's…too…late…" she rasped, blood spattering through her lips as she coughed violently, "I…_failed_…my son…Robby…I'm _sorry_…"

And her last breath sighed through the air while her once sun-bright golden eyes went dark.

* * *

***Emily shakes head as she stands in front of the not so happy crowd***

**"The Authoress bolted right after the chapter began," she explained, "She's got a head start...good luck finding her. She also says that she's prepared for the angry reviews...but she wants to see them anyway. But, the story's not over! So keep an eye out for the next chapter!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aww, you guys didn't like last chapter (your mobs need work)? Sorry, (not really!) I've been planning that since day one. I _knew_ I was going to eventually kill her off. After all...there were _five_ spirits haunting the place (technically, six, but oh well!). Now it's the aftermath of what happened. The beginning happens basically at the same time as last chapter's 'end' and then it goes from there. **

**Oh, and when I _do_ reach the endings (I have not done that yet, there's a bit more story before that!)...I will have 'Good Ending'/'Bad Ending' as the chapter titles, ok? No confusion has been made, hopefully.**

**But on a lighter side...we've reached 100 reviews! Many thanks to MarshmallowBerri for being reviewer #100!**

**Good Ending: 9**

**Bad Ending: 11**

**Don't be afraid to contribute! I'll be waiting!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 11

"Where are you, you Wascally Wabbit," Matt muttered, making Amanda giggle while Sam growled.

Robby flicked the purple rabbit's ear, making Sam give a whine and rub the said appendage.

"He wasn't talking about you, so cool it," the fox chastised.

"It's no reason to be in a bad mood, Sam," Amanda added, "Would it help if I told you I was sorry about the carrots?"

"No, but'd it still be nice," Sam snarked.

"What is it with you tonight?" Matt finally asked, stopping and turning around to face his friend, whose crimson gaze glared heatedly at the floor, "Sam, c'mon, what's bugging you?"

The other spirit sighed, his ears drooping slightly as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry, guys," he muttered, "I guess…I'm just frustrated. I mean, my dad recently died…and I was always hoping that I'd be there to greet him on the other side…with Mom…"

He clenched his paws, glaring at the purple fur.

"But instead I'm still stuck here, like _this_," he growled, "Still trapped. I just…I want to go home,"

"We all do," Amanda reassured him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's ok, Sam…we understand. It's been twenty years…you'd think we'd get to go home by now,"

"_Exactly_," Sam nodded, "I've just got this odd feeling that something's going to happen…"

"Good or bad?" Robby asked.

"…Both?" Sam blinked, "I dunno…it's like it'll be bad for some but good for others,"

"Maybe it's us getting to get away from here?" Matt asked, "I mean, it's bad for Mike because she'll lose us again, but it's good for pretty much all of us because we'll get to _finally_ rest. Mandy and I'll get to see Dad…"

"And I'll get to see my parents," Sam joined in.

"And I get to be with Mama," Robby sighed with a happy smile, "Just…_free_,"

"But at the moment…we've got a decrepit rabbit to hunt down," Sam stated, "Let's get a move on!"

**_"And what makes you think you'll find him?"_**

The four spirits jumped like they had been stung, whirling around to face the Marionette. All four gave low, rumbling snarls as they locked gazes with the monster.

"What do you want!?" Matt growled, eyes flickering darkly.

**_"Oh, me?"_** the Marionette asked innocently, **_"Nothing, just wanted to see what in the world you were doing…"_**

"It's up to something," Amanda whispered into her brother's ear.

The Marionette turned to Amanda, making her jump and hunker down behind her brother.

**_"Now _****why_ would I do that?"_** it blinked, **_"I can't see how my favorite spirits are doing?"_**

"More like puppets," Sam spat.

**_"Hmm…true, but other than that…I'm glad to see you survived the fire…"_**

"It's stalling…wait a second!" Robby suddenly announced, golden eyes flashing brightly, "Oh, God, Jeremy! _Mike_!"

And he sprinted away, the others chasing after him while the Marionette gave a soft laugh.

**_"They'll never reach her in time…"_**

* * *

The four searched the building after they couldn't find the two guards in the security office.

"I don't see them!" Amanda cried as she poked her head out of a room.

"Jeremy! Mike!" Matt called, "Where are you!?"

"You don't think Springhead got 'em?" Sam asked softly.

"I hope not," Robby murmured, running forwards…only to stop as he saw Jeremy kneeling on the ground, his back to him, "Jeremy!"

The other three spirits caught up with their eldest member, watching as Jeremy shakily turned around, revealing his blood-spattered front.

"JEREMY!" Robby yelled, going forwards and gently putting his paw and hook on the man's shoulders, "Are you ok?! Where does it hurt? Oh, _God_ that's so much blood…Amanda, Sam, Matt…one of you call 911…Jeremy's hurt bad…"

Matt started to go forwards, only to freeze as he saw where all the blood _really_ come from.

"Robby…" he stammered, his blue gaze turning to the eldest spirit, "I…it's…it's not him…"

"Then _who_…" Robby started…just to see his sister's slumped form behind Jeremy.

"I…I tried to save her," Jeremy stuttered, tears streaming as he held out his shaking, blood-stained hands, "I…I…I-I _couldn't_. She…She's gone…"

"No!" Robby snapped, pushing Jeremy aside and kneeling next to his sister.

He gently tilted Mike's face towards him, trying to ignore the dead, dull amber stare that looked through him.

"Mike…?" Robby whispered, sounding all the world like a little child, "Mike…please…wake up,"

Jeremy could almost see the child that Robby had been, a little twelve-year old boy with wild red hair and tears streaming from his golden eyes. Mike's still form didn't even twitch. Robby started to turn frantic, shaking her shoulders.

"Please…First Mate, wake up! It's me…Robby? Your brother? Please…please wake up…Mike? You…you don't have to worry about us just…wake up…please? Mikey?"

Tears started streaming down the spirit's cheeks.

"No…" he stammered, "_No_! Mike…_Mikayla_! Please! WAKE _UP_!"

He started shaking violently, Jeremy could hear the coils and gears and bolts rattling with how hard Robby shook.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the spirit roared, holding his sister's limp body closer, not caring about the blood that splashed down on his frame, "I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN! THAT LOWLIFE MURDERING MONSTER! I'LL RI**P HIM TO SHREDS AND _BURN THE PIECES!"_**

The spirit's eyes turned pitch black with gold pinpoints as he screamed his rant to the whole building.

"**My si**ster…" he sobbed, pressing his head against hers, "My su**rvivor si**ster…"

The church bells rang and Robby cried out as he changed, still holding the suit that housed his sister's body. The three other spirits and Jeremy came to the mourning spirit, tears streaming from each face. Jeremy carefully put a hand on Robby's shoulder…only for the spirit to give a heart stopping growl and level a black and gold glare at him. Jeremy lifted his hand, letting Robby get back to his mourning.

The second Guard shook his head as Amanda clung to her brother's tall frame, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, Matt held her, tears streaming down his own face. Sam stood slightly to the side, his crimson eyes watering as he watched their eldest member sob.

Jeremy looked up as the wind blew through the area. He looked up right as silver mist began to take shape just to Robby's right.

"Robby…" he started.

No response, but the mist started to thicken.

"_Robby_!" Jeremy tried again, putting a hand on the spirit's shoulder.

Robby reacted explosively, grabbing Jeremy's hand, black eyes hard and unforgiving.

_"**WH**AT!"_ the spirit snarled.

"Look," Jeremy ordered, tilting his head towards the mist.

* * *

Robby's iron grip let go of Jeremy's hand, letting the blood flow back into it. The spirit stood upright right as the mist solidified into a human form…a _female_ human form.

The girl stood upright, but it looked like she was unconscious. Robby came towards her…right as her knees gave out. Robby caught her before she could hit the floor. The girl's silver eyes fluttered open and locked onto Robby.

"R-Robby?" a familiar voice asked as the girl stared at him.

"Mike?" Robby breathed, his eyes returning back to gold, "Is that…you?"

"Of course it's me," the girl blinked, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Robby didn't say anything, just looked at Mike's body inside the suit, her dark gold eyes staring at something no one could see. The new spirit tilted her head and stared at the suit…her silver eyes widening in fear.

"What…no…am I…?" the spirit stammered, "No, I can't be…that's just a trick…"

"Mike, I'm…" Robby started.

_"NO!"_ Mike screamed, "I can't be dead! Robby…I can't leave my little boy! He…he…"

She sank to her knees, silvery pearls dripping down her cheeks, streaming down the dark grey tear trails that she shared with the four spirits before her and Emily as she sobbed.

"He _needs_ me…" she sobbed, "I can't leave him…there's no one left…"

"Mike…he'll be fine," Robby reassured her, "Robby's gonna be ok. He's got his two aunts to take care of him…"

"But he needs _me_!"

"I know…" Robby soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "But if that monster finds its way outta here…it'll kill him just like it got you. It _knows_ that your little boy is out there. Once he finishes Jeremy off, then there's nothing to stop him from taking Robby's life,"

"He _won't_ get my son," Mike growled, the edges of her form flickering, "I won't let him!"

"Then _do_ something about it instead of just sobbing," Robby told her, "I told you once to show what a live Schmidt could do…now I think it's time we show them what two dead ones can do,"

Mike's eyes flashed, turning gold once more as she stood.

"I understand," she told him, "And I understand that I won't be able to pass on until the job is done,"

"What's she talking about?" Jeremy asked, looking at the other three spirits.

"She's going to become one of us," Matt whispered, "She could have moved on like your sister did, Jeremy…but she's staying here…"

The four spirits and guard watched as Mike got to her feet and looked at her old body. She turned towards Robby and nodded, the older spirit nodded back and picked up the spring suit's head, setting it on top of its costume, covering the dead Guard's head. As soon as he backed away, Mike's form burst into smoke, streaming forwards and through the mouth, nose and eyes of the spring suit. As the last wisp disappeared, the suit began to twitch and jerk wildly as if they were shocking it repeatedly…and then it stopped.

A high pitched scream came from the bear as _colored_ mist started to stream out of it, reforming into a gold and blue shape next to it. Within moments…_Mike_ collapsed to the floor, groaning softly. The four spirits shot to her side, all of them picking her up carefully. Mike's eyes fluttered open, bright gold and seemingly alive. The girl tried to get up, her hand going up to her head as she shook it, knocking the smaller top hat off her head.

"Nice ears, little sis," Robby murmured softly.

Mike carefully raised her hands to her copper head, touching two soft, golden bear ears that peeked out of her hair.

"Lemme guess, I got a little bear tail too?" she deadpanned.

"It's not so bad," Matt smirked, "It takes a while to get used to it, but other than that…"

"You would know, wouldn't you…_Fatbear_," Mike teased.

"And now you do too, _Goldilocks_," Matt shot back as the spirits let Mike get to her feet.

"So, what are we supposed to call _you_?" Sam asked, "Seeing as the rest of us have 'names'…"

Mike's golden eyes turned glazed for a moment before brightening again.

"Just…**_Gold_**,"

* * *

**Yes, she's dead. But did you _really_ think I was just going to let her go out into the sunset? Oh _heck_ no! They thought Mike was powerful before...just wait 'til you see what happens later! Put it this way, her first night does _not_ go as everyone thinks it will...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, guys, so now we've got Mike's first day as a spirit...and what's she do exactly? Well...she's got a promise to keep. And just to let you know, I am _doing both_ endings! Not one or the other, _BOTH_. All you're voting on is what one you want to see first. Ok? Ok. Anyway, that's it for a rant, hope you enjoy this one...it wasn't easy writing because it seemed too short...**

**Good Ending: 9**

**Bad Ending: 11**

**Don't be afraid to contribute! I'll be waiting!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 12

"This is so _odd_," Mike grumbled, shielding her eyes from the bright shaft of sunlight that shone into her eyes, "Everything's just…too much. It hurts to see, hurts to hear…"

"It takes some getting used to," Robby told her, helping her walk, "Don't worry,"

"I have to get home," Mike said, rubbing her arm, "I promised my little boy I'd be the first thing he saw when he woke up,"

"No offence, Mike, but I don't think he'll want to see you like this," Jeremy pointed out, looking at the deep red gashes all over her from her collar down.

Mike's eyes flickered, turning black as she glared at Jeremy.

"I. Am. **_Going._** To. See. My. **_Son_,"** she growled, metal and static lacing her voice, "And you can't stop me,"

Shadows danced around Mike's form and she faded from view, making the other four spirit shake their heads.

"Jeremy…that wasn't the smartest idea on your part," Matt sighed, "Robby…"

"On it," Robby nodded before he sprinted off, turning into a scarlet blur, barely even visible as he ran.

"She can teleport," Jeremy blinked.

"Among other things," Matt shrugged, "Apparently she's basically a mix of all of us in one person. _Before_, all she could do was knock us outta our suits during the night,"

"And you know this how?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…that would be the time that Mike charged out of the office armed with a baseball bat and swung at Freddy and Chica both," Sam snickered, "She broke the bat and triggered Shadow Freddy, but she taught us a new ability…that we can walk outside of those suits at night,"

"Yeah, she just had to hit us first," Matt deadpanned.

"It was awesome and terrifying at the same time," Sam nodded, "Mike is wicked fast. Only Foxy can catch her if she bolts…hence why Robby's runnin' after her now,"

"So…what do we do now?" Jeremy asked.

"Mike's temperament is extremely similar to Robby," Amanda started, "But…now she's one of us, her personality has probably shifted to fit something closer to Matt's…which is _probably_ not a good thing,"

"Translation," Sam deadpanned, "Let the siblings duke it out,"

Jeremy snickered while Amanda shot the older spirit a glare.

"I don't think it'll go to blows," Matt told him, "But still, it's a better idea not to interfere,"

* * *

Mike reappeared in her son's room, watching the boy sleep, clutching the fox stuffed animal to his chest. The newly made spirit sank to her knees in front of the boy's bed, kissing the little boy's hand and pressing her head against it.

"I'm **s**-s**or**ry," she sobbed, tears streaming, **"I**-I-**I** broke my **pro**mise,"

"Mike,"

The golden spirit turned around, facing her brother as he stood in the room.

"Hey," he started, coming towards her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's time to come home,"

"I _am_ home," Mike said bitterly, rubbing her son's hand, "I'm just _dead_,"

Robby squeezed her shoulder before lifting Mike's ball cap and ruffling her hair, gently flicking one of the golden ears.

"Ow," Mike whined as Robby replaced the cap, "Ok, now I know how that feels,"

Robby gave a laugh only to freeze suddenly.

"Mama?"

Mike's golden eyes widened as she turned to face the equally as golden, bleary eyes of her son.

"Robby," she whispered, brushing back his red hair, "Hey, see? I kept my promise,"

"Uh huh," the little boy blinked, "Mama…what wrong? What happened?"

"N-Nothing," Mike told him, kissing his forehead, "Everything's…ok,"

"Mama, no lyin' t' me," little Robby growled, only for his golden eyes to widen as he stared at his namesake, "Mama…why _he_ here!?"

"Robby," Mike told him, putting a hand on little Robby's knee as the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes as he started at his uncle, "This…this is your uncle…my brother,"

Little Robby blinked, staring at his uncle before pointing.

"Mama say you died,"

Robby knelt down and looked at his nephew, smiling.

"Yeah," he nodded, "She's not lying to you,"

"But…why you here?" little Robby blinked.

"Robby…you…remember that story I told you?" Mike asked.

"Da one wi' da little girl an' her fwiends?"

"That's the one," Mike nodded, "Li'l Capt'n…that story…is real,"

"Wha?" little Robby blinked, "But…"

"I'm the little girl," Mike told him, "my brother is one of those friends,"

"But he not a…"

The bigger red head took off his hat, exposing the brilliant red ears that flicked forwards, making little Robby's golden eyes widen.

"…Foxy?" little Robby breathed, reaching for his namesake's ears, gasping as he petted then and made Robby laugh.

"Yeah," big Robby smiled, his ears flicking and making his nephew jerk before laughing.

Mike gave a warm smile, putting a hand on her son's cheek as he played with his uncle. This was how it was supposed to be. It would have been that way if Robby had lived twenty years ago.

"Mama!" little Robby gasped, "What happen t' your hands?!"

Mike jerked her hands back and buried them in her sleeves, bowing her head sadly.

"Robby…um…you…you were right about work," she murmured.

"Huh?" little Robby asked, touching his mother's face, "Mama…what's goin' on…"

The door knob rattled.

"Robby, you awake sweetie?" came Ashe's voice.

The siblings' eyes widened as the door opened. Mike faded into shadows and Robby sprinted away, blowing Ashe's hair around her face as she stepped in.

"Mama?!" Robby squealed.

"No, just me," Ashe told him, coming up to him and picking him up, "your mama hasn't come home yet,"

"But…" Robby stammered, looking at where Mike had been kneeling…just for his eyes to widen…

And the little boy burst into tears, deep, heart-wrenching sobs that hadn't been heard for twenty years.

* * *

Robby sprinted into the horror attraction just to see Mike sitting against the wall, her knees hugged against her chest as she sobbed heavily.

"My son," she cried, burying her head in her hands while her shoulders shook, "I…I **c-c-c-ca**n't,"

Robby sat down and held his sister, his tail curving around and wrapping around them both.

"It's ok, Mike, it's ok," he tried to sooth her.

**"_NO IT'S NOT_!"** Mike shrieked, her eyes flaring black as oily tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving ebony streaks down her cheeks, "I'm a **_monster_**, Robby! I…I…"

"If you're a monster then what does that make me?" Robby asked, "What does that make Matt and Sam and Amanda? What about Emily?"

Mike gave a staticky sob and buried her head in her arms.

"Robby…**h-h-he**-help me," Mike sobbed, "I can't do this…I **want out!"**

Robby held his sister close, his silvery tears streaming as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. This _shouldn't_ have happened to you," he told her, "You should be with Robby, taking care of him instead of haunting this place like us. We shouldn't even **_be_ here! We should be free! _Away from this place_!"**

"But we're not," Mike sniffed, holding her brother close, "We're stuck…until we **_end him_,"**

"…Mike…" Robby started, worried by the dark growl that came from his sister, "We're going to stop him, don't worry…we're going to keep Robby safe,"

Mike's black and gold eyes flared back to normal and Mike shook her head.

"I…I need to rest," she stammered, unnaturally pale even for one of them, "It…I'm just…tired…"

She closed her eyes and leaned against Robby's shoulder, her ears lowering against her hair and her breathing became deep and even.

Robby stroked her hair, making Mike's golden ears twitch as he brushed against them. He gently kissed her forehead and let her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, First Mate," he whispered.

* * *

That night, Mike stood in front of the suit, her golden eyes nervous as she looked at the others.

"I…I don't want to do this," she stammered.

"We don't have a choice, Mike," Robby told her, "But don't worry. The pain…only lasts for a few minutes,"

"It was _bad enough_ the first time," Mike growled, crossing her arms.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," Jeremy said, nodding at Mike, "Mike, I'm…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time,"

"It wasn't your fault, Jeremy," Mike told him, "I should have sealed that vent faster. Now, go on…we'll see you later,"

Jeremy made his way to the office right as the clock struck midnight and the now five spirits burst into smoke.

Mike screamed in agony as she felt the spring locks stabbing through her body once again, skewering through her chest and splitting through it…and she blacked out.

The lights flickered on in the five animatronics' eyes, all of them giving slightly staticky groans as they got up.

"Twenty years, and it _still_ hurts," Sam grumbled, his crimson eyes flickering as they reset.

"Sam…it's not gonna change," Matt told him, "At least…not anytime soon,"

"Hey, don't think like that!" Amanda chastised, smacking her brother in the stomach, "We could probably be going home sometime soon…at least I think,"

"Mike?" Sam asked, "What do you think?"

Silence.

The four original spirits looked at their fifth member, watching as she slowly got to her feet.

"Mike, everything ok?" Robby asked.

The golden bear flexed her paws, blinking as she turned them over.

"I'm fine," Mike murmured, "Ever**ything is…fine,"**

"Well, ok then," Sam shrugged, "C'mon, let's go get Jeremy and keep him safe,"

**"Of course,"** the golden spirit nodded, **"Let's…go,"**

None of the spirits saw the slow smirk dancing over the golden bear's features. The golden pinpoints set in the black eyes flickered, turning white while oily tears streamed from her eyes, staining the golden fur under her eyes dark black. The bear started forwards, walking towards the other trapped spirits. None of them could see the chip that was lodged in the bear's neck port, glowing with red light.

**"Soon…very soon…"** the bear chuckled, **"And I'll have my revenge,"**

* * *

**Well...this wasn't good. Just to let you know, Scott had five chips because he had five intentional victims. It's why Gold always activated and tried to kill the guard and now...well, poor Mike. **

**And the Robbys meet finally, and little Robby learns the truth about what happened with his uncle and now his mother. Ashe has _no_ clue and thinks he was just having a nightmare. But she and Kayle started to get worried when Mike didn't come home.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm cutting the vote here. Looks like we're going to do the 'Bad Ending' first...there will be some questions answered in there so don't worry about it! And hey, I bet almost all of you who've played the third game ended up getting that one first, right? Anyway, now we get to see Gold in action (that _was_ her that was speaking through Mike, not Marionette...I don't know _why_ a lot of you thought it was the Marionette but oh well!). **

**Oh, and before I forget ****_"talking"_ is Gold's thoughts in this chapter, not Marionette speaking.**

**Good Ending: 10**

**Bad Ending: 12**

**Don't be afraid to contribute! I'll be waiting!**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 13

The five spirits made their way into the office hallway…

"Hiya Jeremy!" Sam grinned, teleporting in and making Jeremy fall out of his chair in shock.

"Sam!" Jeremy snapped, crawling back into the chair, "_Stop that_!"

"Aw, but it's fun!" Sam whined, stepping in the office and helping Jeremy up, "Better?"

"A little," Jeremy grumbled as Robby handed him back his hat.

The Guard looked at the golden bear standing behind them, watching him quietly.

"Have to admit, Mike, you don't look half bad," he told her.

The bear's ears twitched slightly as she nodded, multiple errors flashing across her vision.

**_"Fazbear Entertainment rules say that no endoskeleton should be outside it's suit,"_** the bear thought before shaking it's head slightly, **_"But that's no endoskeleton…that's human. Heh, those other suits could be _so_ dumb. Did they really think that the guard was an endoskeleton the whole time?"_**

She gave a thoughtful tilt of her head as she regarded Jeremy.

**_"If I can get them to let him roam around…maybe it'll draw out my old friend…and then I can give that rabbit _****exactly_ what he deserves!"_**

**"Why don't we let him come out with us?"** the bear asked, tilting her head innocently, **"There's five of us and only one of our foe…he can't _possibly_ get our friend here,"**

"Technically, Mike, there's two of them," Sam corrected.

**_"Mike?"_** the golden spirit thought, **_"Oh…that's right…that was that woman's name…odd, really. I thought Mike was a male name…"_**

"I mean…she's kinda right," Amanda shrugged, "We can protect him…and that way we don't have what happened to Mike, happen to Jeremy,"

**"There are no other suits to shove him in,"** the golden bear added, **"I was the last,"**

"It's not up to us though," Robby said, looking at his 'sister', "If Jeremy wants to go, that's _his_ choice, not ours,"

"With you five protecting me…I don't see why not," Jeremy shrugged, grabbing the monitors, "I just need to take these and make sure that Springy doesn't attack the office or run into us,"

He looked down for a quick moment.

"Let's see…aha! There you are," Jeremy grinned, "We need to go that way, so I'll lead you…over here!"

He hit the audio, making child's laughter ring out. The golden bear's ears flicked towards the sound.

**_"Child?"_** she blinked, **_"But why would a _child_ be in here!?"_**

She closed her eyes, internally groaning.

**_"Oh, that's right…you used the laughter to draw Spring away…"_**

"Mike?" Robby tried, grabbing Mike's shoulder and making her jump, "Whoa, hey, _easy_! We're moving out…didn't want you to get left behind…you kinda zoned out there,"

**"Sorry about that,"** the golden bear stated numbly, **"Let's get a move on then,"**

Robby blinked as she walked forwards.

There was something _seriously_ wrong with his little sister…

* * *

"Still no sign of her?" Ashe asked, holding a silent, numb little boy in her arms.

"Nothin'," Kayle grumbled, tossing her officer's hat on the rack with a perfect throw, before flopping into the chair, "I don't get it…she's always shown up. She'd _never_ leave the little guy here. She loves him _way_ too much,"

"Maybe something happened at work? She might have had to pull a day shift?" Ashe suggested.

"Nah, she would have called us…right?"

"I think so," Ashe nodded before brushing Robby's hair back, "What do you think, sweetie?"

"Mama gone," Robby muttered, drawing his knees up, "Da bad man put her in a teddy bear suit jus' like wha' 'appen wit unca Wobby,"

"Robby, sweetie, that was just a nightmare…"

"WAS NOT!" Robby wailed, "She there! She got killed dead!"

He started sobbing, burying his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face.

"I want Mama," he sobbed, "I want my Mama! MAMA!"

* * *

_"MAMA!"_

The golden spirit stopped dead in her tracks as the child's voice rang through her head. The poor soul of the young woman fluttered in her chest, trying to break into consciousness…

_"Robby?"_ came the soft thought before the bear shut the soul down, sending it back to sleep, **_"Soon, you poor child…I'll get the monster who took him from you…"_**

The Spring Suit closed her eyes. It was never supposed to be this way. If only she hadn't been that well made twenty years ago…if she could only have broken the locks and killed the monster…he wouldn't have killed those children. They would have been happy…

**"I will avenge you all,"** the bear whispered softly, **"I swear I will,"**

"I'm not seeing anything," Jeremy called, "He's not in a vent, not in any of the rooms…where the _heck _is he?!"

"Heh, wouldn't it be bad if he were right…" Sam started before running smack into something and crashing into the ground.

"In…front of us?" Amanda supplied as she, Matt, Robby and the fifth spirit put Jeremy behind them all.

"Yeah, _that_," Sam grunted as he scrabbled to his feet and stood in front of Jeremy.

Springtrap stood in front of them, tilting his head as his cold, green-white gaze stared over them.

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite group of ghosts,"** the demon rabbit growled, crossing his arms, **"Heh, Mike, I wasn't expecting you to be out this early…"**

**"I adjust quickly,"** the fifth spirit growled back.

Springtrap's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at the golden bear, whose black and white glare was zeroed in on him.

**"Why haven't you killed him yet…?"** Springtrap murmured, **"He's out of his suit, Gold,"**

**"He's not the one I'm after,"** the bear snarled.

The four other spirits and Jeremy looked at the fifth of their number, watching as she shook in anger.

"Anyone else slightly confused here?" Sam asked.

"I am," Matt nodded.

"Ditto," Amanda agreed.

"Why would she be after me?" Jeremy asked Robby, "She doesn't have that glitch…does she?"

"Only four of us were killed," Robby started, "There would have been no reason for that because he never killed Mike until last night,"

Suddenly, the golden bear gave a laugh, a warm, dark, smooth laugh. It sounded like dark gold just like the Marionette's sounded like frozen, poisoned honey. Something that fit her eerily well.

**"You _really_ thought you'd get me to kill him?"** the golden spirit laughed, **"Why would that cross your twisted little mind?"**

**"But I…"**

**"You _used_ me,"** the spirit cut him off.

**"…what?"**

**"YOU _USED_ ME!"** the golden bear shrieked, charging Springtrap and grabbing the rabbit, hurling him across the room and slamming him into a wall.

"Used her?" Jeremy asked as he watched the confrontation, "What's she talking about?"

"That's not _Mike_…" Robby breathed, starting forwards.

**"YOU MURDERING PSYCHOPATH!" **the enraged spirit howled, **"YOU MADE _ME KILL THEM_!"**

And then it became clear.

_That_ wasn't Mike. Mike's spirit might be trapped in the spring suit…but it was the animatronic that was in control, using Mike's already volatile rage to its advantage. It wasn't Mike that was speaking…

It was Gold.

Gold picked up Springtrap by the throat, hoisting him high, her black and gold gaze blazing angrily as she squeezed.

**"You used _me_, you killed _them_, you traumatized _her_ and look where it's gotten you,"** Gold hissed.

Springtrap's neck gave an ominous creaking sound as Gold's grip tightened, the rabbit tried to speak only to get slammed against the wall. The bear gave that dark, rich gold laugh.

**"Ah, ah, ah!"** Gold purred, her smooth, warm voice making shivers run up and down Jeremy's spine, **"Play nice now, Spring…remember when we used to perform together? Just you and me? And then that _monster_ killed that little girl? The monster that's taken you?"**

Jeremy could _hear_ Mike's voice in Gold's, just like he could hear the others' voices back when he'd first met them.

"How could we not have _seen_ it wasn't her?!" he demanded.

**"You don't know how laughably easy it was to imitate her,"** Gold smirked,** "I'm not like _them_, there's no way to tell if it's her or…it's _me_!"**

**"Gold…"** Springtrap rasped, clawing at the golden arm, **"Let…_go_…"**

**"That what you told that little girl? Or the other four children?"** Gold snarled, **"Or the poor woman you killed inside _me_!? Oh…you don't know how _long_ I've waited for this you sneaky son of a…"**

"MIKE!" Robby screeched, grabbing the bear's shoulder, "Don't! That's _enough_!"

**"Mike's not here, fox,"** Gold snapped, shrugging him off, **"It's just _Gold_,"**

There was a low growl and suddenly pain erupted in Gold's shoulder, making the spring suit shriek as oil spurted from it. Robby leaped backwards, teeth stained with oil as Gold dropped Springtrap and glared heatedly at Robby.

**"That…was _not_ nice,"** the bear snarled, corroded silver light shimmering around it.

"Please," Robby pleaded, as Gold stalked towards him, "Mike, this isn't you,"

He backed into a wall.

"Don't do this! Think of us, your _friends_ and me, your _brother_!"

Gold grabbed the fox by the neck and hoisted him high, Robby's hook digging into the golden fur.

"Think…of…your son…" Robby gasped, "Think of…_Robby_!"

Gold blinked.

**"Robby…"** she murmured, her paw starting to go lax.

"Would he…want this?" the eldest spirit asked, "His mother…to be a killer?"

Suddenly, Gold dropped him and fell to her knees.

**"I…I**," she whispered, her eyes flickering from black and white to black and gold, "**I'm** **so**rry. Robby…I'm so sorry,"

She collapsed, twitching every few moments.

"It hurts," she whispered, "I don't know…what's happening to me…?"

* * *

Matt grabbed Springtrap and shoved him against a wall.

**"Does** she have **a chip**?" the child spirit demanded.

**"Why would I tell you?"** Springtrap sneered.

"Because, tomorrow n**ight I let Gold have at you,"** Matt snarled, shadows creeping up his form and staining it black while his blue eyes turned pure, holy white.

**"GO AHEAD!" **Springtrap snapped, **"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN BEING _TRAPPED_ IN HERE!"**

**"You **think y**ou kno**w that **pain?"** Matt growled, **"Yo**u shou**ldn't have **done it **to us,"**

Suddenly, the five spirits screamed in pain, Matt dropping Springtrap as his paws gripped his throat, feeling the white-hot pain of the knife blade slicing over it…

And then the tall, burly, brunet haired form of Matt was on the ground, gasping for breath as he shuddered. The boy looked up seeing Mike laying on the ground with the others kneeling around her. The fifth spirit twitched, shuddering violently, but had not woken up yet.

"Mike?" Matt asked as he joined the group.

The fifth spirit's golden eyes fluttered open blearily.

"Guys?" she murmured, sitting up and holding her head, "What…what happened? And _why_ does my shoulder hurt?"

"It seems like Gold made an appearance last night," Robby told her, "And that last part was my fault…You nearly crushed Springtrap and weren't going to stop so I bit you to get your attention,"

Mike shifted the collar of her shirt and looked at the bite mark that was healing rapidly, trying not to wince at the myriad gashes that lanced across her once smooth skin.

"And our Easter Bunny Reject over there ain't talkin'," Sam deadpanned, "We don't know if you have a chip in you or not…you're the only one who would know what it looks like,"

Mike shook her head.

"I can't remember what it looks like," she admitted sadly, "But that's odd…didn't you four know it wasn't me?"

"That's the scary thing," Amanda told her, "Gold is _terrifyingly_ good at imitating people…"

"Translation," Sam said, earning him a glare from Amanda, "We couldn't. She looked at acted exactly like you. Your voices didn't even sound different…at least…not to us. Jeremy? You hear any difference?"

"Until she started shrieking at the bunny over there and attacking him, I thought it _was_ you, Mike," Jeremy admitted, "I didn't even know,"

"The plus side is," Robby told her, "She's not interested in Jeremy…it's 'Scott' she's after. She wants him dead, well…dead-er…for what he made her do,"

"I wouldn't blame her in the slightest," Mike deadpanned, "He took my little boy from me, he took all of you from me, he took my _life_ from me…He can't live and neither can that puppet…Who's been awfully calm lately. I mean, I _know_ it's here somewhere…"

"We'll deal with it once we finish off Springtrap," Jeremy nodded, before smiling, "And I think I know how to get rid of him once and for all…"

"How?" the five spirits asked.

"Wait until tonight," he promised, "I have to get everything I need, ok?"

**What's Jeremy's plan? I bet you all pretty much know...**

**I figured Gold, being a Spring Suit, would know the difference between human and endoskeleton, since she needs a human inside her to move. Gold won't hurt Jeremy, it's 'Scott' she's after and wants to brutally remove from existence because of what he made her do. When I was writing this, I imagined Gold's voice being more like Katie McGrath's (if you don't know who she is, look her up! She's actually a very sweet person...but she places _such_ a good villain!).**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so originally, I was going to do the endings...but then I got a sweet idea. The idea is that even in the day, Gold and Mike are still one person (Seeing that Gold is different than the others. She becomes more powerful at night while Mike is more powerful in the day, therefore, those are the times they're most active). Another idea that I had was that Gold can project herself outside of Mike's head and vice versa (likewise with Springtrap)...but only they and their 'host' can see/hear each other. Here we're going to go on a trip to the past...I wanted Gold to explain herself a little. In my headcanon, Goldie's a girl (both before and after Mike's possession of her). But, we're gonna start out with a little boy...**

**I own nothing but the OCs. **

Chapter 14

Little Robby sat in his mama's bedroom, holding the little fox close as he listened to the faint, haunting melody from his locket. There was a stack of shoeboxes formed into a makeshift staircase on top of a chair leading up to the top shelf of his mother's closet. He'd yanked down another box filled to the brim with books…but not just any books.

_Sketchbooks_.

He's always seen his mama drawing in them at night after her nightmares. She never let him look…but now that she was gone…

He shut his eyes, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about it, instead he turned to the more colorful of books, a piece of tape on the spine read 1987.

Robby scanned over the pictures, seeing the colorful, macabre pictures drawn with crayon and colored pencil in a child's hand. His golden eyes filled with tears as he realized, his uncle hadn't just died…

He touched the picture of his uncle lying on the ground with a finger to his lips as red was drawn on his chest and down on the floor.

"Unca Wobby was killed dead!" Robby gasped, turning the pages just to see the same four children and this man in purple standing over all them, "The bad man who got Mama got Unca Wobby too!"

He picked up the next book, looking through it and then picking up the others and looking through them all as well, watching as the drawings got more and more lifelike with every page. He finally picked up the only book that was unfinished and read it until he got to the last one…dropping the book in shock.

The last picture was of the golden bear with his mother sitting in the costume, broken and bleeding while the broken rabbit and the clown-thing stood behind her, laughing.

"You weren't supposed to ever see those,"

Robby's eyes widened and he turned around and saw his mother standing in the room.

"MAMA!" Robby squealed, launching himself off the bed and into his mother's arms, "Mama…"

Mike held her son close to her, dark, oily tears streaming from her closed eyes. She kissed her son's head once, twice, three times, rocking him back and forth as she cried.

"I'm **s-so s-s-**sorry, li'l Capt'n," Mike sobbed, "I sh-**should ha-**should have listened to you. It's all my **_fault_**,"

Robby didn't say anything, just buried his head in her shoulder, nuzzling it happily before…

"I miss you, Mama,"

"I miss you too, lil' Capt'n," Mike murmured, coming over to the bed and setting him down, "Robby…this is probably the last time I get to see you…"

"Why!?"

"Because Jeremy's going to do something that'll get rid of the bad man for good," Mike explained, "I just came here because I wanted to tell you I love you,"

"Mama, don't weave me!" Robby begged, grabbing fistfuls of his mother's golden shirt and sobbing into it, "Not 'gain!"

"Robby," Mike tried, kissing his hair, her dark tears dripping down into the bright red mess, "Please…don't make this harder than it already is for me,"

**_"Should never have happened to you. He's too sweet. We should rip the monster who did this to shreds and burn the pieces,"_** Gold thought eagerly, making Mike strike the side of her head, giving an irritated growl.

_"Hush you!"_ she internally snapped, _"It's bad enough I'm the only one who hears your little psychopathic rants!"_

**_"Come now, Mike, you _****know_ you want to end him…"_**

"Mama?" Robby asked, watching as his mother's eyes flickered back and forth between normal human irises and the black with gold pinpoints, "Are you gonna be otay? What wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Mike shook her head, "I'm fine, li'l Capt'n. Really, I am,"

Robby closed an eye, but didn't push it, instead standing on his tiptoes and kissing his mother's forehead.

"I don't want you to go, Mama," he told her.

"I don't want to either, li'l Capt'n," Mike replied, "But I don't have a choice. I'll be going home soon,"

"But _Mama_!"

"Robby?" Kayle's voice called, making Mike freeze and throw a panicked look at the door.

"Goodbye my beautiful baby, my precious son," Mike breathed, drawing her son in for one last embrace and kissing his forehead before her whole form flickered over with shadow and Mike faded from view.

But Robby could hear her last words.

"I love you, li'l Capt'n,"

* * *

Mike reappeared in the attraction, taking off her hat and holding it her hands, wringing it while her ears drooped sadly.

**"It's for his own good,"**

Mike shot a glare at the young woman who stood beside her, crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall. The woman looked pretty much exactly like Mike, the only difference was that her eyes were a much brighter shade of gold that literally glowed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Mike snapped, turning away before stalking towards the back.

**"Mike!"** Gold protested, grabbing her 'lighter half's' shoulder, **"You know just as well as I that it's very likely you'll move on tonight. That Marionette will roast just like Spring would,"**

"He's a Spring Suit _exactly_ like you. _Why_ would you want him to burn?" Mike snarled.

Gold's eyes flashed and the whites of her eyes turned ebony.

**"It's not _Spring_ I want gone…it's that monster that took him from me!"** she growled.

She grabbed her arm and turned away.

**"Spring was my best friend,"** she muttered sadly, **"I can't _stand_ the thought of that monster being in him! He _changed_ him!"**

"What was he like?" Mike asked.

**"Spring? Heh, he…to be honest, your friend Sam is very much like him. Must be something with the Bonnie models…they tend to be pranksters and snarky. But Spring was also very shy. He…heh, he'd kill me if he knew I told anyone, but you're me so I can get away with it. Ah, he was very fragile when it came to emotions. Back in the old days, he's be the one to comfort the crying ones by making them smile. I took the more rambunctious ones…led them on all sorts of adventures,"** Gold closed her eyes, leaning her head back and smiling blissfully, **"Those were the days…I miss them,"**

"What changed?" Mike asked.

**"That girl,"** Gold replied, her ears dropping, **"Emily. She'd come with her brother Jeremy almost every day. That's why I didn't hurt Jeremy, because I knew him. Spring would have done the same…but he's too corrupted now. Poor guy…anyway. It was raining that day. There was a party…the woman who normally operated me called in sick, so management decided to try something new…and so they switched me to animatronic mode, letting me walk around. At first, I was ecstatic, I could move around and use my own voice to speak instead of having someone speak for me. Spring was in Parts and Services…a child had stuffed pizza in his joints…not that he minded, he loved the kids just as much as I did. All was going well, I did my job, gave cake to the partygoers…when I saw Emily outside. I wanted to let her in, but due to programming and by the diner policy, I had to stay with the other children…and that's when I saw him,"**

She started shaking as she sank to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

**"I saw his car pull up behind Emily…I slowed down to a stop and _watched_ as he killed her, he slit her throat just like he did to your friend Matt,"** Gold sobbed, **"I couldn't do anything…he dragged her to the alleyway and left. Spring and I left after the diner closed and got her body out of the rain…we couldn't just leave her there! And she absolutely adored Spring…"**

"What'd you do?" Mike asked.

**"We…"**

"Talking to yourself isn't a good sign, Mike,"

Mike jumped sky-high as she saw Jeremy leaning in the door. Gold's projection faded away and Jeremy gave a smile.

"People're gonna start to think you're crazy," he teased.

"I'm dead, how can I be crazy," Mike deadpanned.

"Heh, true," he shrugged, "C'mon, it's almost time,"

"You have everything?" Mike asked.

"Yep," he nodded, patting his pocket, "Everything's in place. The others have what they want moved out…I took them to their families earlier. Of course, you've already given the fox to Robby from his uncle…anything _you_ want to give him?"

Mike gave a small half smile as she touched her chest. She looked up at Jeremy.

"I'll give it to you later," she told him.

* * *

Emily's white form appeared in the room those two had left.

_"I know you're here,"_ she called out, _"There's no need to hide,"_

The tall, lanky form of a blond man in tattered clothing materialized next to her. He was covered head to toe in scars and burns, but despite the horrible disfigurement done to him…his soft, pale green eyes managed to stay gentle.

_"Hello, Spring,"_ Emily started.

The other apparition bowed his head.

**"Hello…child,"** the true Springtrap muttered, **"It's…been a long…time,"**

_"That it has,"_ the free spirit nodded, _"what happened to you?"_

**"Master…isn't as…kind as…Gold's,"** Spring whispered, **"Goldie…gets to speak…I don't. I can't…even control…my body anymore…Gold's Mistress is kind…"**

_"You'll be free of him soon,"_ Emily promised, _"Don't worry,"_

**"Gold…hurt me,"**

_"I don't think she wanted to,"_ Emily told him, _"It's the one controlling you she hates. She'd never hurt you…not the Goldie I knew,"_

**"Things…change…Goldie is…bitter,"** Spring murmured, **"I…want to…_go_,"**

Emily walked up to the poor spring suit and embraced him.

_"It'll all be over soon,"_ she promised, _"Would I lie to you?"_

**"No,"**

Emily smiled and patted the rabbit's cheek, her 'heart' breaking as she saw the effort it took for him to even smile.

_"You were always my favorite, Spring,"_ she smiled.

**"And you…my favorite…human…Emily Fitzgerald,"**

* * *

**"Springtrap": Scott (along with poor Springtrap's 'soul' trapped with him)**

**"Spring": Spring Bonnie (w/o the evil psychopath inside him. AKA Springtrap's 'soul')  
**

**Next up are the endings! I wanted to portray the 'real' Spring as sort of a broken, sweetheart of an animatronic. He adores Emily and it broke his little metal heart when she was killed. But what exactly did Spring and Gold do with Emily's body? Guess you'll have to see! Because it's coming next chapter! The truth about Emily will come to light...and _everyone_ gets in on it (meaning, everyone makes an appearance except Mangle and BB. Emily realized the time for the spirits' release was nearing so she sent them back to the 'Bright Place' where Mangle's Vixen once again and BB can annoy the other Toys without Emily or Robby jumping on him).**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Bad Ending

**And now Jeremy's plan is put into action! Just to warn you guys, the beginning of both 'Ends' are pretty much the same...so don't jump on me next chapter because it starts out the same. Anyway, here's the 'Bad Ending' (also the canon ending because of the announcement of the 4th game).**

**I own nothing but the OCs.**

Chapter 15 (A)

"Everything's in play and ready to start," Jeremy smiled as he and Mike walked down the hall.

"That's good," Mike nodded, "I can't…"

The fifth spirit cried out, collapsing to her knees as the bells tolled and her form burst into smoke, whirling away towards where her body lay. Jeremy jogged after it, watching as five streams of silver smoke were sucked into the five animatronics laying lifelessly on the floor. Five screams of excruciating pain hit Jeremy's ears and the thirty-six year old covered his ears as all five animatronics jerked and twitched…and then they stopped as five pairs of eyes flickered on, glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Mike?" Robby asked, kneeling down, "You with us tonight or is Gold with us,"

"It's me," Mike's weak, shaky voice stammered, "She's being nice and letting me see this with my own eyes tonight,"

The spirits all got to their feet, looking at one another before turning to Jeremy.

"Ready when you are," he said, pulling out a lighter.

Mike nodded, staring at the flame on the lighter before turning to look at him.

"Let's torch the place and be done with it," she told him.

Jeremy lit the cloth next to him. The Guard and the five spirits went through the attraction, lighting everything he could while the five kept watch over their friend. Jeremy turned towards Mike, seeing the firelight lighting up her eyes and making them glow almost like her brother's had.

"I think we're good," he called over the crackle of the flames, "Let's get outta here!"

The spirits all nodded their agreement before Mike bent down and scooped Jeremy up.

"We're a lot faster than you," she explained, "The sooner we get outta here, the better!"

The five spirits sprinted through the building, avoiding the falling debris that constantly made them adjust their path. They had just spotted the exit when the supports holding the ceiling above Mike and Jeremy started to groan. Mike's golden eyes blazed as she _threw_ Jeremy towards the exit before hurling herself backwards, letting a very large chunk of ceiling fall in front of her and the other four spirits, separating them.

"Can you jump over it!?" Jeremy yelled, "Or get around it?!"

"No!" Robby yelled, quickly scanning over it, "And if I can't, the others can't either!"

"We're trapped!" Amanda cried, "I don't want to burn again!"

"We're going to be ok, Mandy," Matt promised, holding her, his blue gaze lasering in on Jeremy, "Do you see the rabbit on your screens?"

Jeremy pulled up the camera, seeing Springtrap frantically trying to find his way out of the building, but corralled in like the others.

"Yeah! He's stuck too!" Jeremy yelled back.

"At least…we'll burn knowing we took him down with us!" Sam called, shielding his face as another falling beam sent up embers.

"Jeremy!" Mike cried, rearing back her arm and throwing something silver towards him.

Jeremy caught it easily, looking at the silver locket in his hands.

"You give that to Robby!" Mike ordered, "You take care of him! You be there for him! Raise him like I couldn't! You hear me!?"

Jeremy nodded, making the golden spirit give a sad smile. Suddenly, something dark flashed in the red flames, making Mike's golden eyes laser in on it. The golden spirit gasped, pointing.

"Jeremy! Look out!" Mike yelled, making the guard whip around just to see the Marionette's tall form standing among the flames.

**_"Jeremy Fitzgerald…you might have escaped me before…but you won't be getting away from me again,"_** it snarled, lunging at him…

A female scream pierced through the area and a blaze of silvery white seared Jeremy's eyes, slamming into the Marionette, knocking it to the ground and engulfing it before disappearing. The Marionette went rigid and started to shake, two grey lights shone from inside the eyeholes of the mask.

And suddenly it stopped.

The Marionette sat up, groaning softly as it put a hand to it's head. Jeremy backed up as the slender being looked at him.

"Jeremy?" came a soft female voice from the Marionette, "Are you ok?"

Jeremy's, and the other five spirits', eyes widened as they all recognized the voice.

"Emily?" Jeremy breathed, coming closer as the Marionette stood, wobbling slightly on its feet before shaking it's head, "Is that you?"

The Marionette nodded and bowed its head.

"It's me," Emily replied, hugging her slender frame, "Now you all know the truth…I might have moved on…but my body was still here…that's why the Marionette was so powerful,"

"Wait…_you're_…" Sam sputtered.

"I'm the Marionette," Emily admitted, "My body was put inside it by Spring and Gold…they couldn't bear to leave me out in that alley. But without my soul, it became ruthless because a soul contains your morality…since I moved on, the Marionette became what it was. But now that I'm here...it won't attack anyone,"

The flames started licking higher, catching in Amanda's feathers and making the spirit shriek as she batted the scarlet flames, violet eyes wild in fear.

"Jeremy, you have to go," Emily told him, her grey eyes blazing through the two dark holes in the mask, "Please, I can't lose you,"

"What about you?" he asked, "You're trapped…just like they are,"

"Yes, but I'll be with them," she told him, "They need me now…just like we all need you to live. Mike needs you to take care of her little boy. She put a piece of paper explaining how she wanted you to be the one to take care of Robby as well as Ashe and Kayle. They'll believe you when they see that,"

"Em…" Jeremy started.

The spirit lunged forwards, wrapping her wiry arms around Jeremy neck and burying the porcelain white mask in his shoulder.

"I've been waiting nearly thirty years to do that," Emily whispered, "I miss you and I love you, big brother,"

"I love you too…little sister," Jeremy replied as Emily let go and stepped back.

"Go," she ordered, "Get out of here!"

"I can't leave you all," Jeremy said firmly.

"JEREMY!" Mike yelled, coughing as she held onto Robby, "_LEAVE!_ GET OUTTA HERE!"

A particularly large section of ceiling crashed down in front of them, nearly obscuring their forms from view…even Emily.

Jeremy stumbled back and nearly toppled out of the building...when another beam fell and struck him in the back, sending him toppling forwards, the locket nearly tumbling out of his fingers were it not for the chain being entwined around his fingers.

And then it all went dark as gloved hands picked him up.

* * *

Kayle, Ashe and Robby sat in the hospital waiting room, little Robby playing with his uncle's toy fox as they waited for the doctor. They'd heard that the horror attraction had gone up in flames and that Mike's coworker had been recovered from it. But there was no word if Mike had been rescued or if she had even been there at all.

"Fitzgerald party?" the nurse called as she walked out of the doors.

"C'mon, kiddo," Kayle whispered as she picked up the little boy, Ashe trailing behind her as the trio walked to the nurse.

"How is he?" Ashe asked.

"He's badly burned, but he'll make it, Madam Mayor," the nurse started.

"Can we see him?" Kayle asked.

"Of course Officer," the nurse nodded, "Follow me,"

The group walked down the hallway and the nurse stopped at the one farthest down the wall.

"He's right in here," she explained, holding her clipboard as the trio walked in.

"Jeremy!" Robby trilled, reaching for the hospitalized man.

"Hey," Jeremy replied softly as Kayle set Robby down and the boy rushed him, "Whatcha doin' here kiddo?"

"Auntie Ashe an' Auntie Kayle say you got hurt in da fire," Robby said seriously, "Mama…"

Jeremy shut his eyes, biting his lip before reopening them and flicking his head towards the nightstand.

"Look in the top drawer there," Jeremy told him, "There's something for you,"

"Robby…I don't think…" Ashe started, but shut up as soon as she saw the bloodstained, charred, silver locket dangling in Robby's hand, "Is _that_…"

Kayle marched up and put a rough hand on Jeremy's shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

"What did you do with Mike?" she demanded.

"Ow, nothing!" Jeremy replied, "It was that rabbit…it…it caught her…"

"An' put her in da yellow teddy bear," Robby interrupted, making the adults stare at him.

"How did you…" Jeremy sputtered.

"Mama told me," Robby said simply, looking at Ashe and Kayle, "But when I tell _you_, you say it jus' a night tewwow,"

"You mean to say, Mike was killed?" Ashe asked softly.

Jeremy gave a sad nod before looking up.

"Why do you think she never came home?" he asked.

"Kayle?" Ashe stammered, looking at the stunned gaze of her friend.

"He's…telling…the truth," she said slowly, "Mike…is gone,"

"She gave me her locket," Jeremy explained, "Told me that there was something in it for you two explaining everything. She…made me promise that I'd take care of Robby with you two,"

"Robby, sweetie, can I see that?" Ashe asked, holding her hand out for the locket.

Robby bobbed his head and handed the silver pendant to his 'aunt'. Ashe opened it up, hearing the faint strains of the music box…muffled by a piece of paper.

Ashe pulled it out, handing the now much clearer sounding locket back to Robby, who held it close to his heart. She and Kayle started reading, only to start crying.

Mike explained that in the event of her death, which she felt was coming (in reality, Mike had already died…but she didn't want to worry Ashe and Kayle), she was giving custody of Robby to Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle. She wanted them to treat the little boy like he was their son and take care of him because she couldn't anymore.

"Wha's it say?" Robby asked, standing on his tiptoes.

"You were right, Robby," Kayle whispered, swiping at tears, "Mike's gone…"

"She wants us to take care of him," Ashe continued, "All three of us,"

"So…dat mean dat Jeremy gonna be awound da house more?" Robby asked.

"I might end up moving in with you, little guy," Jeremy joked.

Robby's eyes lit up happily, not getting that Jeremy was just teasing, and he nuzzled his head into Jeremy's arm.

"Jeremy…can I call you Daddy?" Robby asked, his golden eyes pleading.

Jeremy's grey eyes blinked as he turned to look at Ashe and Kayle, both who were giving sad smiles.

"Looks like you're moving in," Ashe said with a smile.

Jeremy gave a soft smile and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, li'l Capt'n," he said with a sad smile, "I'll be your Daddy,"

* * *

Inside the horror attraction, the salvage teams were hunting down anything they could find and sell. They'd found a little Freddy plushie so far…and that one animatronic that everyone was going on about, what was his name…Springhead? No, Springtrap. They had found a few other items as well…but they were so badly burned that no one wanted them…

Until they lifted a broken section of ceiling that had fallen, revealing six animatronic masks.

The crew had brought them out of the attraction and set them aside to hunt through the attraction some more…

None of them saw that the eyes in the six heads had begun to glow.

The bodies might have been destroyed, but the spirits still remained…and while nothing can bring back a soul…

Bodies…can be rebuilt.

* * *

Bad Ending

* * *

**The Good Ending will be up either today or tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Good Ending

**The beginning of this one is the same as the last one...but it's tweaked a little bit further on. You'll see what I mean!**

**I own nothing but the OCs.**

Chapter 15 B

"Everything's in play and ready to start," Jeremy smiled as he and Mike walked down the hall.

"That's good," Mike nodded, "I can't…"

The fifth spirit cried out, collapsing to her knees as the bells tolled and her form burst into smoke, whirling away towards where her body lay. Jeremy jogged after it, watching as five streams of silver smoke were sucked into the five animatronics laying lifelessly on the floor. Five screams of excruciating pain hit Jeremy's ears and the thirty-six year old covered his ears as all five animatronics jerked and twitched…and then they stopped as five pairs of eyes flickered on, glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Mike?" Robby asked, kneeling down, "You with us tonight or is Gold with us,"

"It's me," Mike's weak, shaky voice stammered, "She's being nice and letting me see this with my own eyes tonight,"

The spirits all got to their feet, looking at one another before turning to Jeremy.

"Ready when you are," he said, pulling out a lighter.

Mike nodded, staring at the flame on the lighter before turning to look at him.

"Let's torch the place and be done with it," she told him.

Jeremy lit the cloth next to him. The Guard and the five spirits went through the attraction, lighting everything he could while the five kept watch over their friend. Jeremy turned towards Mike, seeing the firelight lighting up her eyes and making them glow almost like her brother's had.

"I think we're good," he called over the crackle of the flames, "Let's get outta here!"

He opened the door and walked out, Mike and the others right behind him.

The Guard and spirits ran a good distance, watching as Fazbear's Fright went up in scarlet flame and oily smoke.

"Faulty wiring…that'll kill ya," Mike said.

Jeremy stared at her, giving a faint smile.

"You just made a joke," he grinned, "There's hope for you yet, Mike,"

"Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare, crumbling away," she murmured watching the bonfire before looking down at her paws, mentally imagining the steel bars that impaled through her hands, "but the scars remain there. Maybe it's safe now…"

An unearthly shriek cut through the air, making both the Guard and spirits freeze.

"Let's salt the ground to be sure," Jeremy whispered.

Mike turned to Jeremy and put a heavy, golden paw on his shoulder.

"Take care of Robby for me, ok?" she asked, "Tell him…tell him that his mama loves him,"

"I will," Jeremy promised, "He'll know about what his mother did to save anyone who would have set foot in that place, what she did for her brother,"

"And give him this," she told him, reaching within the neck portion of the suit and pulling out a slightly tarnished silver locket.

She carefully opened it, letting a sweet melody pour forth before handing it to Jeremy.

"Don't worry, Mike, I'll make sure he gets it," Jeremy promised.

Mike gave a smile before turning to face her brother, who held out a paw for her to take.

"Then I guess I'm ready to go," she said, walking towards Robby and putting her paw in his, "I'm ready to cast off this shell and fly home,"

"That sounds good to us too," Matt replied with a bow of his head as he kept Amanda to his side while Sam's crimson gaze sparkled.

"Where you go, I'll be," Robby promised as he pulled his sister into an embrace.

"Then let's go home," Mike smiled.

The animatronics crumpled to the ground, their glowing eyes flickering and dying as five silver streams of smoke poured from the mouths, eyes and noses, reforming into five shimmering figures. A tall, burly young boy with deep blue eyes, a slightly chubby girl with dark blued-violet eyes, a smaller, thin young boy with bright crimson eyes and glasses perched on his nose, a tall, lean young boy with a golden eyes…and finally a tall young girl with a scar over her right, equally as golden, eye. All five of them had reverted to the age they had been when the original four had been killed. The five child spirits looked at Jeremy before looking at each other.

"You were a cute kid, Mike," Jeremy said, smiling.

The youngest spirit gave a high-pitched giggle, holding her big brother's hand as her golden eyes shone. The church bells struck six, the saving grace for the Night Shift that had worked in the pizzeria was now the freedom song of the four, now five, spirits that were trapped in that awful place.

A sixth shape took form behind them, solidifying into a young girl. Jeremy's breath caught as the grey eyes landed on him.

"Em," he whispered.

Emily came up to her brother and smiled, reaching up and brushing away a tear on his face.

_"Don't worry about us,"_ she told him, _"We're all free now. No one can hurt you or us anymore, big brother,"_

"I should have gone with you," he murmured, bowing his head.

_"Jeremy…if you would have followed me, you would have been killed and your soul would be adrift like theirs,"_ Emily said, _"But you've got bigger things to worry about now, big brother. Mike's counting on you to take care of her son…and that thing isn't dead…at least, I don't think it is. Keep little Robby safe,"_

_"Please," _Mike pleaded, her voice echoing and whispery, _"You, Ashe and Kayle are the only family he has now,"_

_"And, Jeremy…" _Sam asked, _"Can…can you bury us? Our bodies are still in those animatronics,"_

_"Try to find the others in there,"_ Amanda added, _"I dunno what caused them to glitch out…but if there's anything in them…bury those too. No one deserves this,"_

"I'll do my best, I promise," Jeremy promised, "You'll have nothing to worry about,"

There were smiles all around, both from spirit and living. The six spirits joined hands as they turned around. Brother, sister, friends. They all walked forwards, their silver forms glowing brightly as the sun came up…

And then they were gone, leaving only the lingering, high pitched laughter of children behind.

* * *

Jeremy knocked on the door of the house Mike had sent him to. A young woman opened the door happily before nearly slamming it shut again.

"Who are _you_? And what do you want?" the woman demanded.

"My name's Jeremy Fitzgerald," Jeremy told her, "I'm a friend of Mike's, Madam Mayor,"

"You can call me Ashe," the pale-blue eyed woman said slowly, "Now where's Mike?"

"Is Robby here?"

Ashe's blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I…I need to give him something from his mother," Jeremy said, "Please, let me in,"

Ashe cautiously opened the door, letting Jeremy walk in, "Kayle! Can you get Robby?"

A few minutes later, a honey blonde woman walked in, holding a still sleeping little boy with fire-red hair. The boy's eyes cracked open tiredly, revealing the same amber color that both Mike and his namesake shared.

"Where's Mike?" Kayle asked, "And who's the beanpole?"

"You…might want to sit down for this," Jeremy cautioned, letting the two women sit down, the little boy falling asleep on Kayle's lap once again, "Like I told your friend here, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. Mike and I were co-workers at Fazbear Fright. We both worked at the pizzerias before they shut down. Me at the first location until '87, and Mike at the new location just a few years ago,"

"You said _were_," Kayle noted, "Where's Mike. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Jeremy protested, "Jeeze, Mike was right about you, Kayle, you're observant,"

"You didn't answer my question, beanpole,"

"Fine," Jeremy sighed, "The truth is…Mike was killed at work by the…man…that killed her brother and friends,"

He bowed his head as Kayle and Ashe stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I tried to help her…but I was too slow," Jeremy murmured, "I didn't even know it was happening until I saw her on camera, getting dragged through the hall by her hair. We tried to keep it away…but that thing…it was too fast. It…it went through the vents and caught her…and it…it stuffed her in that suit…right as I turned the corner,"

He stopped, showing his hands.

"I tried to save her…" he tried, tears streaming, "But I…"

He closed his eyes.

"I was too late,"

Suddenly, the little boy in Kayle's arms stirred, blinking open his bright gold eyes and looking right at Jeremy.

"Hey, Robby," Jeremy smiled.

"Hi," the boy yawned, reaching for him.

Kayle let Jeremy take the little boy and Robby hugged the older man.

"Mama says not to worry," he told him, "She says you'll take care of me with Auntie Ashe and Auntie Kayle,"

Jeremy's grey eyes started to burn as tears streamed, dripping into the boy's red hair.

"Yeah, buddy…I'm going to take care of you now," he promised.

"Jeremy?" Robby asked, making the man look at him, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Jeremy gave a soft smile as he held the boy close.

"Yeah, lil' Capt'n, I'll be your Daddy," he murmured.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Robby said, "Mama happy now. She with unca Wobby and gwandma now. She not hurtin' anymore,"

* * *

Jeremy, Kayle and Ashe dug through the remains of the building. The five animatronics were already outside, but all three adults decided to keep the promise Jeremy made and bury the bodies…including any they found in the attraction. The only one they managed to find…was a badly charred and scorched Marionette. Springtrap had escaped.

They dragged the shell outside and set to the task of prying the bodies from their metal prisons.

"Oh, oh _God_!" Ashe gasped as they broke open Chica's frame, revealing the corpse of a small, chubby little girl with a black slash across her stomach.

"You think that's bad…" Kayle whispered, gently freeing a young boy with a deep gash across his throat from his prison inside Freddy, "What kind of sick person would do this!?"

"Doesn't matter," Jeremy said softly, freeing the remains of a black-haired boy from Bonnie, "he's dead now,"

He gently laid Sam's corpse on the ground, closing the boy's eyes so he looked like he was more or less sleeping next to his two friends before the older man turned to the fox.

"Well, Fox, let's see who's inside you," Jeremy murmured, taking his crowbar and prying the Fox's stomach open, falling backwards as the hinges gave way with a snap.

"Is that…!?" Kayle breathed, looking at the entangled corpse of a red-haired, one-handed boy.

"Robby Schmidt," Jeremy said, "Mike's older brother and little Robby's uncle,"

"Mike had to work with that…" Ashe stammered, "Did she…"

"Know?" Jeremy asked, gently detangling Robby from his metal prison, "Yeah, she knew. She tried to put his spirit and the others to rest…but she ended up like them for her troubles,"

He sat Robby on the ground and turned to the golden bear.

"Let's save her for last," he said, turning to the Marionette, "Now…_you_. Let's see what made you so kill crazy…"

He shattered the mask on the Marionette and took his pocket knife, slicing an opening in the Marionette's costume and peeking inside…just to give a yell and fall back.

"Jeremy?!" the two girls asked, "What's wrong,"

Jeremy came closer and knelt by the Marionette, lifting the _sixth_ body out of it.

"Emily," he whispered, "My little sister,"

The tiny form cradled in his arms had had its throat cut just like Matt had, but the dried blood on her face was clean in two tear tracks. Jeremy gently laid his sister down on the grass, brushing a blonde curl away from her face before turning towards the final suit.

"I'm going to warn you both now…" Jeremy started, "This one's freshly dead…there's a lot of blood. She didn't die peacefully,"

"Is it…" Kayle stammered as Jeremy came up and lifted the head off the animatronic, revealing Mike's face.

"Mike!" Ashe gasped, "Oh, _Mike_…"

"She looks not so bloody to me," Kayle murmured as Jeremy finished unzipping the costume…and letting the blood that was still in the suit, which was quite a bit, flood out, "I take that back,"

It took quite a while to get Mike free from the suit as they had to physically remove the crossbeams from her body.

"Oh, Mike," Ashe repeated as they lay the body of their friend next to the corpses of the five children.

"Six children killed by the same man," Jeremy shook his head, "Six that are _finally_ at rest,"

He nodded towards his truck.

"Kayle, go get the body bags, let's get them buried in their graves,"

A couple hours later, the three stood in front of the fresh graves. Jeremy noticed the irony that Emily's grave was actually next to the original five's.

"Don't worry anymore," he told the six graves with a smile, "No one can hurt you or yours ever again. I promise,"

* * *

"Where is this place?" Mike asked, casting her head around the bright land around them.

"We're home," Emily told her, racing forwards and into the arms of a young couple, the man in the group picking up the girl and twirling her around.

"Sam!" a female voice cried, making the boy freeze and whip around, tears streaming down the tracks imprinted in his skin.

"M-Mom?" he stammered, looking at the snowy white skin and hair and crimson eyes of the woman behind him who was standing next to a dark haired, grey eyed man, "Dad!"

And he sprinted forwards, diving into his parents' arms, sobbing happily.

"Matt! Amanda!" a man's voice cried, making the siblings turn around and break into brilliant smiles.

"Dad!" both spirits chorused as they ran to him and nearly tackled him.

Mike looked up at her brother, her golden eyes curious.

"If their parents are here…" she started, "Then that means…"

Two arms wrapped around both of them, making both spirits freeze and break into smiles.

"Took you both long enough," Anna smiled, turning her son and daughter around to face her.

"Mama!" both siblings cried, embracing their mother and sobbing tears of joy.

Anna hugged them for a little bit before pulling back and rubbing her thumb over Robby's cheek, scrubbing at the tear tracks on it.

"Ah! Mama!" he whined, "What's this all about!"

"There's no tears here," Anna told him, "And these were a mark of your chains…no need for them here,"

She finished cleaning Robby before turning to Mike and cleaning her up too.

"There, all better," Anna smiled, looking at the two, fresh-faced children in front of her, "Now, come here,"

She hugged her son and daughter, nuzzling their red and copper heads lovingly.

"Welcome home," she whispered into their hair, "No one can hurt you ever again. You're free now,"

* * *

_Four little souls, Four little souls,_

_Lost all our will, Lost all control,_

_Taken away by hands of a violet stranger,_

_Whose name no one still has a clue,_

_And years and years grew our fear, our sorrow our anger,_

_All soon to be directed at you,_

_Cold little hands, but metal can't feel._

_They break and they bend, is this even real?_

_All that we know and all that we are,_

_Trapped in these cages, these painful bars,_

_Then came a girl, brave yet afraid._

_We thought nothing of her, just part of our game._

_She hid and she cried,_

_And nearly died…_

_But something about her we couldn't deny,_

_This girl fought through the past,_

_She went to the end,_

_She tried and she tried, Again and again._

_We thought she was nothing,_

_We put her on trial,_

_But she was the one, the one to defy_

_How the story was set_

_How we really died._

_Even though she suffered_

_Through all our ways_

_She was the one to set us all free._

_But the price of our freedom was the cost of her life,_

_Now we're all free from pain and strife,_

_Four little souls who'd once lost control,_

_Now six little souls flying to rest forevermore._

_We thank you forever_

_Dear, lovely sister, Rescuer, friend._

_And although you sing with us now…_

_It's never going to be_

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Thank you all for your wonderful support. You've all been great! Although I'm returning to my other stories until October, that doesn't exactly mean I'm leaving all this behind. I've been thinking about doing a Question and Answer for all my OCs (including the COCs *canon original characters* which means those like Gold and Spring). I've got it set up as a journal on my Deviantart page (it's just my penname with no spaces). You can ask any question and I'll draw/write the answer. If you have a Deviantart account, go there and ask. If not, just PM me here and I'll give you the link when that one is done! You can ask any fandom's OC/COC or heck, even me! I just wanted to do something to give back to you all because you all are wonderful. **

**I just wanted to say thank you all and I will see you again soon!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
